Pretty Baby
by citrisca
Summary: Life's a party. The Teen Titans? They're here to crash it. RR. RxS BBxR CxS. *CHAPTER NINE ADDED FIRST TIME IN TWO YEARS.PLZ READ*
1. Birds and The Bees

Basically this is like an introduction (REVAMPED!). If I must say, this is a really shitty chapter. **Oh BTW Cyborg has a girlfriend named Sarah so that's who he is paired with! SARAH IS NOT AN OC. SHE IS AN ACTUAL CHARACTER. READ THE COMICS. MEH. SHE IS NOT IN THIS CHAPTER. SHE IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. SHE IS MORE STUPID THAN PARIS HILTON. THAT'S UNHEALTHY.**

An alien girl was currently on the top of the Titans Tower, feeling the breeze delicately toss her hair. Her mind was drifting about, wondering what the Titans would do today, what would happen if she served the Titans her new recipe of Icklorbian Gurnif, and most of all, where Robin was. For she had a question to ask him. A question that had been on her mind for days. But that question was soon to be answered as she heard her name being called.

"Starfire!" The girl turned around with a smile on her face. The leader of the Teen Titans, Robin, calling her name and wanting her company. Was there anything better than this?

"Hey," he said simply walking upto her and sitting down.

"Hi Robin," she replied, glowing with delight.

"What were you doing up here all alone?" He asked.

"Oh, I was merely reflecting upon the day's past events. Plus Beast Boy is viewing his childish cartoons today since it is Wednesday." She grinned.

"Yeah, he really does like to watch cartoons on Wednesday."

"Yes..." she replied. There was an awkward pause as they both tried to think of something to say.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"I have a question. Nobody else would answer it for me and I am unsure why. Will you please answer it for me?" she asked.

"Sure!"

"Well......what does.....mating mean?" Robin straightened up and turned to her, his eyebrows raised.

"Uhhhhh...." he had no idea what to say. He could feel his face burning. How could she **not** know? She had to have some term for it on her planet.

"Starfire maybe we should...g-go look it up in the d-dic...." He stuttered, as Starfire looked at him intently.

"The dick?" she frowned staring at him in confusion.

"D-dear g-god...." Robin squeaked.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey Cy whatcha watching?" A green boy attempted to jump on the sofa, only to have missed his aim for the cushion, and landed instead on Raven's lap.

"Ow," the dark girl stated simply.

"And you......aren't Cyborg," Beast Boy concluded, with a slight blush in his cheeks.

"What was your first clue?" she asked sarcastically.

"Uh....well....." Beast Boy hesitated, his eyes wandering to her chest.

Raven answered this by a mere flash of black energy, sending him crashing into the window and the falling to the ground.

"Ow! Dude, what was that for?" the elf asked, rubbing his neck as he sat up from his fall.

"For being a childish, perverted, idiot."

"Oh….. I swear I thought you were Cyborg!"

"Oh yeah right. And has Cyborg been on steroids and just suddenly sprouted boobs, or did you just want to jump on my lap and attempt to feel me up?" she asked as if this was an entirely normal question.

"What?" asked Beast Boy, flabbergasted.

"That's what I thought," was Raven's only reply.

"Look I'm sorry, maybe I did know you were Cyborg….but I mean…come on….your so warm and fuzzy….."

"Fuzzy?"

"Well…..some parts of y…" Before Beast Boy could finish Raven slammed a punch in his face.

"BB being a pervert again?" asked the large metal man Cyborg, as he walked into the room.

"Yep," replied Raven dully, folding her arms across her chest.

"What else is new?" Cyborg asked. He sat down next to Raven while Beast Boy tried to sway up to the sofa, dizzy from the KO Raven had given him.

Cyborg picked up the remote and flipped through the channels.

"Dude Cy! I was watching that!" Beast Boy screeched. Cyborg then changed back to the most recent channel.

"What the ......BB c'mon, this is a joke, right?" Cyborg remarked with wide eyes.

"NO! I happen to like Elmo's World!" He yelled in defense.

"You idiot, this isn't Elmo's World, this is Dora the Explora, which is just as childish," Raven retorted, eyes rolling.

"Oh. Well what I **meant**to say was I happen to like Dora the Explora!" Beast Boy replied quickly.

"Okay so you watch children's shows....no surprise there," Cyborg burst out laughing. Raven chuckled a little bit but stopped abruptly. She didn't want to laugh over something so stupid. It would tarnish her reputation.

"Cyborg! You know I love watching childish cartoons on Wednesday!" Beast Boy frowned, but Cyborg was now rolling on the floor laughing insanely.

"Dude…..maybe he is on steroids!" Beast Boy commented.

"Just what I was about to ask you...." Raven said wide eyed. After staring at Cyborg for about two more minutes, Raven kicked him in the butt, making him come back to reality(whoop theregoes gravity!)with a painful yelp.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing his injury.

"For being a childish, high, idiot."

"Oh."

"Have you been smoking crack by any chance?" Raven asked him as he got to his feet.

"First of all, you thought I was on Steroids, which just disfigures your physical appearance. And, why are you asking me this?" Cyborg replied pointing towards BB.

"Hola Dora! We did it! We did it! We did it yeah!" Beast Boy sang dancing on the coffee table. Cyborg and Raven bothstared in disbelief.

"Well you know what they say," Cyborg said after a moment of staring.

"Think before you act?" Raven guessed.

"Nope."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover?"

"Nope."

"I give up."

"If you can't beat'em, join'em!" Cyborg grinnedwhom jumped on the table and started to sing and dance with Beast Boy. This didn't last long though, for as soon as Cyborg jumped up and down, the table hadbroke into pieces.

"I'm surrounded by idiots....." Ravenmumbled rolling her eyes. In defeat she sat down and jabbed the remote which changed the channel.

"Ooh! The Real World!" Beast Boy and Cyborg chorused in unison, as they staggered out of the shards of the coffee table.

"Hmmm…" Raven replied, as they both sat down on either side of her. Suddenly the three heard the opening of doors, resulting in them all turning around.

Robin and Star both walked into the main room looking rather queer. Robin's face was flushed from embarrassment, for he certainly wasn't tired from working out or something. He is not the kind of guy who was out of shape . I mean come on! He's a friggin superhero! Starfire, however, looked confused and befuddled. (heh I love that word.)

"What's going on?" asked Beast Boy his head turning back to the TV screen.

"Look where's that book Raven gave Beast Boy as a joke for his Birthday last year?" Robin asked, completely ignoring BB's question.

"You mean, 'The Birds and the Bees'?" Ravenasked incredulously.

"Yeah that one," Robin replied, walking over to the computer area and rummaging through papers. Cyborg laughed.

"Man I remember that day like it was yesterday,"The large metal mangrinned.

"Have a merry day of birth dear friend!" Starfire squealed as she gave Beast Boy a warm friendly hug. Robin laughed at what she had just said, and Cyborg did too, but he was laughing at the scowl on Raven's face as she reluctantly watched Beast Boy receive the embrace. Cyborg leaned over to the quiet girl.

"Why don't you go over there and move things up a level with a hot spicy kiss?" the robot whispered, grinning slyly.

"Over my dead body," Raven hissed back.

"Okay Beast Boy let's open the presents!" Robin suggested.

"The best part dude, the best part," Beast Boy grinned rubbing his hands together, as his eyes wandered across the array of brightly colored paper and ribbon adorned boxes that were spread out around him.

After awhile Beast Boy had opened all of the presents except for one. It was from Raven.

"The best gift of all," Beast Boy grinned winking at the girl, who rolled her eyes. Beast Boy eagerly tore back the paper and stared at what was in front of him.

His mouth fell open and his eyebrows furrowed as he quickly scanned the cover.

Little robins and cardinals and blue jays were all scattered around the sky, taking flight and nestled against each other on tree branches. An array of honeybees was buzzing to and fro to flowers. In gold cursive letters the title simple stated, 'The Birds and The Bees, By Emma Turesex" Beast Boy mouthed what looked similar to the words "what the fuck?!"

Robin and Cyborg howled with laughter and clutched their sides, while Raven stared at him, her arms folded, a smirk on her face. Starfire was still looking at the book, her head tilted in wonderment.

"Oh yeah! That's really funny Raven! Yeah I'm definitely laughing my ass off!" he growled.

"They sure are," she indicated to the two who were now on the floor from laughing so hard. Raven giggled quietly and smiled at Beast Boy. A beautiful smile. Not one of those stupid smug little smiles or 'I pity you Beast Boy' smiles or 'you're an insane psychopath and I want to get away from you' smiles. One of those teeth showing grins that Beast Boy always gave her, but she never returned. Beast Boy felt his heart melt and he couldn't help but laugh too. Starfire was still looking at the book puzzled.

"Why would you want that? I already read it," Beast Boy said as Cyborg laughed to himself, his eyes glazed, apparently in flashback mode.

"You actually read it?" Raven asked incredulously. Beast Boy shifted his glance to her nervously.

"Um…no….I was just…kidding…." He replied unconvincingly. Raven smacked her hand to her forehead.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Okay amigos! Where is Star and Robin? Tonight is comedy night with my favorite! 'That Seventies Show'!" Beast Boy commented, standing in front of the very large plasma TV.

"Why do you always speak in Spanish?" Raven muttered to herself.

"Last time I saw him he was looking for that book....." said Cyborg.

"I'll go get them," Raven muttered. "I can't take much more of this insanity anyways." Raven then glided out of the room, as Beast Boy and Cyborg started horribly singing, "WE'RE ALL ALRIGHT!!!! WE'RE ALL ALRIGHT!!!!"

Raven looked in Starfire's Room, Robin's Room, The Evidence Room, even the Bathroom...but no sign of them anywhere. Then she decided to check the roof. There she saw the pair leaning over a large book.

"There you are. What are you two doing? 'Quintuplets' is coming on tonight and....." Raven stopped as she examined the strange scene. Starfire was reading the Birds and The Bees while Robin seemed to be redder than a beet.

"Oh! So it means that I have a garden? Raven! I have a garden!" Starfire said, with a rather confused look on her face.

"I know. You've showed me the k'ytal blossoms at least 27 times." She replied dully.

"Yes! But you do to! Every woman has a garden!"

"What?" Raven asked dumbfounded.

"Yes! We all do! And we need a big hose to water it," Starfire said, "Robin said that he has a hose! This means he can help water my k'ytal blossoms!"

Raven stared at them both with wide eyes. Maybe she shouldn't have gotten that book after all.

"Robin? An explanation would help." Raven said a threatening look on her face.


	2. The Dumb Blonde and The Pantie Peeper

Hee hee! I've redone the second chapter for the...uh...third time now! Ha! Sorry but I wanted to make it more funny, and have it fit in with the story more. This one isn't nearly as changed as the second chappy tho. But reagrdless, read on!

It was just another ordinary day at the Titans Tower...

"Yo Raven, have you seen my monkey Pj's?" Beast Boy asked strolling up to Raven's open doorway.

"No I haven't seen your monkey PJ's." She replied from her bed, as she continued to read one of her legendary books.

"My monkey T-shirt?" He asked again raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"NO." She said with obvious agitation.

"How about my monkey underwear?" The elf question narrowing his eyes into slits, giving the impression he was a green midget Chinese elf. What a combination!

"Do you **really** think I would go through you think I would underwear?" Raven asked with bewilderment and annoyance.

"Well I figured that you might since I go through yours and all..." He said casually examining his nails (which was stupid because he was wearing gloves and he couldn't see them!). BB then froze his eyes no longy squinty but wide open. He glanced at her and his ears lowered sheepishly as he smiled foolishly, trying to look innocent.

"WHAT!" Raven asked, her indigo eyes melting into glowing red. The sorceress rose from the bed and flew towards Beast Boy arms outstretched target locked for his neck.

"AAAAAH!" Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and ran as fast as he could trying to avoid his death.

Yep…..

'_Just a day, just an ordinary day_

_Just trying to get by_

_Just a boy just an ordinary boy but, _

_He was looking to the sky and_

_As he asked if I would come along_

_I started to realize_

_That everyday he'd find just what he's looking for_

_Like a shooting star he shined_'

Starfire was in her room looking out her window, the suns shining brightly across the Jump City Bay. It was strange how being in the Tower with her five friends made her feel like she was in an entirely different place, not one of the largest cities in the country. She smiled as she scanned the city listening to her stereo, currently playing Ordinary Day, By Vanessa Carlton, who happened to be her favorite singer. Her music was enthralling and she had a beautiful voice. But the main reason Starfire liked her music so much was because the lyrics reminded her of Robin. It was as if the words had been torn from her own diary. Starfire started singing too. She loved to sing to Earth songs. On her planet, singing was required to be harsh, loud and high pitched, like a battle cry. Their songs were never meant to be beautiful. They were always meant for purposes as to scare off enemies. Never for the benefit of listening to. Starfire walked up to the stereo and changed the song to track number four, her favorite song. The opening music came on and she smiled. This was the first Vanessa Carlton song she had ever heard. She and Robin had been in the T-car and listening to the radio. He was giving her a tour of downtown Jump City. She remembered clearly. The words had come on the radio. Starfire had commented on how beautiful the song was. He had laughed.

"Robin, please, what is so amusing?" She asked a grin lighting up her innocent face. He turned to her and returned the smile.

"Nothing really. I guess being with you just makes me happy," He replied. She beamed back delighted. The sunshine fell upon them through the open car roof, and windows, shining warmly upon both of there faces. That was the day she realized she was indeed falling in love.

The alien girl walked over to the her vanity as she unscrewed the top of her Maybelline New York _Unstoppable_ mascara, even though she had already put her make up on earlier. She always had to have her make up on, she didn't want Robin to see her if she didn't. She felt insecure without it. Applying the mascara, and looking at herself in the mirror, she began to sing along with Vanessa Carlton.

'_You light me up and then I fall for you_

_You lay me down and then I call for you_

_Stumbling on reasons that are far and few_

_I'd let it all come down and then some for you_

_Pretty Baby don't you leave me _

_I have been saving smiles for you_

_Pretty Baby why can't you see _

_You're the one that I belong to _

_I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm for you're the sun that breaks the…_'

Starfire stopped singing abruptly as she heard her door being knocked on.

"Come in," She said, quickly hiding her mascara. It was Robin, with a grin on his face.

"Was that you singing Star?" he asked amazed. The alien princess blushed and nodded hesitantly. Starfire remembered when Robin first called her Star. After that it just sort of clicked. All the other Titans eventually referred to her by that name as well.

"Are you serious? That was amazing!" He exclaimed. She blushed even harder now.

"The first time I heard you sing…that Tamaranean Folk song I thought you were…uh…" Robin rubbed his neck, unsurely. Starfire however, giggled.

"I am aware that Tamaranean singing is not the most pleasant thing for ears to hear," she laughed.

"But your singing is," Robin replied. Starfire's cheeks burned.

"Thank you…" she smiled. There was a pause in the conversation.

"This song reminds me of you," The girl blurted out.

"Huh?" Robin said a bit surprised.

"Um…nothing….I apologize," she replied, looking at her feet.

She saw Robin's feet take a step closer towards her.

"You don't need to apologize," he said with a slight laugh in his voice, "But yeah I can easily see how this song reminds you of me. If I listened to….um….Michelle Branch…"

"Vanessa Carlton," Starfire corrected him.

"Oh, yeah, well if I listened to her, this song would remind me of you. I guess this is our riding through Jump City car song huh?" he laughed.

Starfire was a bit disappointed that all this song reminded him of was the memory of them driving in the T-Car, but the she reminded herself that at least he remembered the situation. Most guys probably wouldn't do that. Unless they really liked the girl of course. Wait…maybe Robin….

Starfire continued to look down at her feet, thinking, completely forgetting that Robin was RIGHT THERE! OMG! STUPID GIRL! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE! RAPE HIM! (No actually just kidding. Yeah…)

"Robin…I…" But Robin quickly stopped. It wasn't the right time. He wasn't ready (no, he's not trying to molest her.)

"I better go," said the Boy Wonder, turning on his heel.

"See ya," he said with a quick wave of his hand. Her door opened and walked out of the room.

'_Pretty Baby,_

_Why can't you see,_

_Pretty Baby,_

_Don't you leave me…_'

Starfire was still confused at what had just happened.

Starfire lowered her head, as the music began to fade away to the next song.

"Why must it be this way?" She whispered sadly as she fell back on her bed. Things used to be so open with Robin, but ever since they got older, the earlier years of sweetened secret crushes had began to take a reality and the pair realized they needed to take work more serious. Starfire still loved Robin with all her heart. But things weren't happening. She wanted more. She wanted to be Robin's girl. If only he felt the same…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hello?"

"Hey Sarah!" Cyborg cooed into the phone.

Sarah giggled.

"So Cyborg are you gonna ask me out on a date or what?"

"I was just about to sugar booger."

"Sweetie Pie."

"Baby Doll."

"Care Bear."

"Sweet Heart."

"Love Bug."

"Pretty Baby. (LOL...yeah…..)"

"Cheesy Quesadilla."

"Honey Bunny."

"Fuzzy Lumpkins."

"Hey isn't that a monster from the Power Puff Girls?"

"I wouldn't know...I don't watch the Power Puff Girls..." Cyborg grinned into the phone.

Sarah laughed.

"So Cyborg are you going to ask me or not?"

"Okay okay I'll ask you...Will you..."

"CYBORG HEEELP! RAVEN IS GOING TO KILL ME….AGAIN!"

"You were re-incarnated?" Cyborg asked surprised.

"No….but remember? When we had just formed the Teen Titans and Robin was on patrol?"

"Yeah," Cyborg said unsuredly.

"Well….."

"Okay Raven, have you found the documents on this Cinderblock guy yet?" Robin asked from the large screen. Raven got up from the computers and walked towards the giant transmission screen to talk to Robin. That's when Beast Boy came out from around the corner and snuck behind Raven, crawling on the ground. Then he leapt up from his the floor to cover Raven's eyes.

"Hey Raven! Guess who…." Beast Boy grabbed something. But you weren't supposed to grab eyes, you were supposed to cover them. That's when Beast Boy realized that he was not touching eyelids. He was holding a pair of tits.

Robin stared at the scene from the transition screen, his mouth wide open. Still in the same groping position, Beast Boy could feel Raven's body shaking with anger. Her face burned with mortification.

"You…." She murmured, turning around a look of livid fury on her face, "PERVERT!"

With the combination of Raven's hard heavy fist and the word 'pervert' , Beast Boy was sent flying. From that day on, Beast Boy and Raven never had a quite a peaceful relationship….

Cyborg howled with laughter.

"That's what happened?" he screeched, as BB finished recalling the story.

"I was really short when I first joined the Titans!" Beast Boy argued in defense.

"You **were**? You still are BB!" The robot laughed.

Raven then stormed into the room.

"Looks like you've been taking a walk down memory lane huh BB?" She snarled furiously, still managing to maintain her monotone and sound angry at the same time. Now **that** takes talent.

"Ack! You were listening?" Beast Boy yelled, not even bothering to deny it.

"Admit it. You knew you were touching my boobs. You don't grope a pair of eyeballs," She hissed.

"Well you sure didn't bother to stop me for awhile!"

Raven looked at a loss for words, eyes wide.

"That's b-because…I was in shock…."

"Yeah right! Admit it! You liked it! You can deny it as much as you want Ra-ven! But I know that you enjoyed it when I touched your boobs…"

"YOU ARE SUCH A SKEEZ!" She yelled losing all monotony.

"I'M A GROWING YOUNG MAN! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO? JUST SIT OUTSIDE YOUR DOOR WHEN I KNOW YOUR INSIDE YOU ROOM CHANGING CLOTHING, AND WEARING A THONG!"

"WHAT?"

"YEAH! ADMIT IT! YOU KNOW YOU HAVE A THONG RAVEN! AND I BET YOU'RE WEARING IT RIGHT NOW!"

"YOU KNOW ABOUT MY UNDERWEAR!"

"NO SHIT! WHY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE MAD AT ME!"

"I'M ALWAYS MAD AT YOU!"

"WELL………"

"Cyborg? Honey? Are you there?"

"Uhhhhh...tell you what...I'll call ya back," he said immediately hanging up the phone. Cyborg then grabbed Beast Boy around his throat, stopping the screaming argument between the two.

"AAAAAh-ha-gaaa-aaa--aa-" Beast Boy's green face turned to a nice shade of purple.

"Why...did...you...interupt...my...phone...call...WITH SUGAR BOOGER?" Cyborg screamed in BB's face.

"Ho-hoo-zat?" Beast Boy managed to say gasping for breath as Cyborg dropped him to the floor.

"His girlfriend. Sarah." Raven muttered in her usual monotonous voice.

"Oh..." said BB, rubbing his throat.

"Now I have to go get flowers and apologize! Oh shit! Okay Raven you can continue. I gotta go!" Cyborg yelled running out the door.

"Now where were we?" said Raven turning to Beast Boy.

"Uuuuh I was screaming and you were about to kill me," he replied scratching his head.

"Very well...HRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she hissed in her evil voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Walking out of her super big mansion, Sarah waved goodbye to her daddy, and walked up to her silver Lexus. She clicked a button on the keys, and the car beeped. She sat down in the driver's seat and slammed the car door. Putting the key in the car (heh with a dirty mind the past sentence was quite naughty! ) she turned on the ignition and zoomed out of her incredibly long driveway.

Gwen Stefani was currently pounding from her car speakers.

'_If I was a rich girl na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Say I'd have all the money in the world if I was a wealthy gi-irl._'

Sarah sang along with the highly girly music, thinking about where she wanted to go. Hmm dumb question. To see Cyborg of course! She decided she would go visit him in Titans Tower and they could find a good place to hook up and drink wine, while discussing their future plans of getting married and owning a secret exotic island in Hawaii where being naked was totally legal. How else would you get a good tan?

'I wonder if they still have that secret stash of Strawberry Wine,' Sarah thought, 'Well Starfire would know, she drinks it all the time.

Oh my Sarah, spilling secrets already are we?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin was currently in the gym, punching his bag with all his might, grunting as he struck each blow. What had come over him earlier? Why didn't he just say something? Well duh, the time wasn't right. He was ready. And Robin was beginning to think he would never be, nor could he ever. He wanted to Starfire so badly, to tell all the things that had been on his mind. He wanted to buy her expensive gifts and flowers. To help her pick out fancy lingerie and let her model in it for him. To take her to fancy French restaurants where you order in French and end up asking for something like a cow dick. To get drunk and have mad sex with her on one of the leather couches in the living room, and not care who was watching. Basically, what all guys want. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't fall in love. There was a force pulling him back from every desire in his head involving Starfire. He was the leader and it was his responsibility to keep the team on their feet. And if he was in love with Starfire he couldn't do that. He felt weak around Starfire, like all of his courage as the Boy Wonder was wiped away when he was near her. Sure they hugged, and talked, and new they both felt something, but they never took it further, as much as they both desired.

"Robin?" A soft voice called to him from the doorway of the gym. Robin turned from his punching back and grinned when he saw it was Starfire.

"Hey Star!" he said smiling. She smiled back and floated over to him.

"Did you need something?" asked the masked hero as he started to punch again trying to look buff and tough.

"Not really...I just wanted to be with you..." the sweet red head blushed. Robin was delighted. To be with him! Maybe she was coming through! Maybe she wanted to be with him….

"...because Raven is currently killing Beast Boy and Cyborg is currently out buying flowers for his girlfriend."

"Oh...oh yeah okay!" Robin said with obvious disappointment as he stopped punching the punching bag, which he soon regretted as it smacked him in the face.

"I am hopeful you are not busy, for I am most eager for you to assist the tending of my garden!" Starfire smiled.

" WHAT!" Robin gasped his cheeks reddening.

"I was hoping you could come tend my garden...?" The alien asked utterly confused.

"Star! I don't…I…I don't think…I'm not ready for that yet!" Robin managed to say. How could he be? They just skipped the lingerie and fancy cow dicks on the checklist!

"Have you never tended a garden before?" said Starfire in shock.

"No...most…..**superheroes** my age haven't," Robin replied slowly. He would have said boys, but that would be the stupidest lie ever. More like all the guys his age HAVE.

"Then come with me right away!" she smiled, dragging a traumatized, Robin.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"MMMMMPPPPPHHHH!"

"It's no use Beast Boy. I am not letting you go until you watch it5 times." said Raven from behind her current book.

Beast Boy was currently binded to a chair with duck tape and ropes, his mouth covered, in front of the TV watching, Legally Blonde: 2, for the 2nd time. Raven sat on the couch reading, making sure he didn't escape. Beast Boy changed into a giraffe to escape from the chair but instead ended up falling on his back legs squirming trying to unbind the tape.

"Idiot." Raven muttered eyes scanning the ancient pages of her novel.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Okay Robin, know gently sprinkle some. A little more...wonderful!" Starfire grinned. They were currently in her garden outside watering her flowers and plants. Robin was dumbfounded at first but was glad he got to spend this time with Starfire. Robin gently put down the watering can. Birds were chirping in the ancient trees. You could hear the trickle of a small waterfall from a pond somewhere. The alien flowers were surrounding them in beauty and fragrance.

"Robin...I am very glad you came to help me with my garden," she said sheepishly.

"No problem Star, it was fun! But you have some dirt on your cheek," He said with a slight laugh, "here, let me get that."

He reached out and brushed the dirt off her cheek. He then brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, making the girl blush.

"You're beautiful..." he whispered. Starfire stared at him with wide eyes.

"Thank-you...nobody has ever told me that before..."

"It's true. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met."

"Robin...I think you are wonderful as well..." They leaned in closer and closer. He could count the freckles across her nose almost.

"Robin? Are you there?" Ravens voice came out from the communicator. Starfire and Robin both groaned.

"Yes I'm here. What is it?" He scowled to the small screen, clearly annoyed. Raven glanced behind her shoulder to see a struggling Beast Boy, still on the floor, struggling to get up.

"What are you doing…?" she asked suspiciously.

"If it was your business I'd let you know," he said coolly. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever." She turned off the screen. It was so obvious they were making out.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

So what happens next? Beast Boy apparently won a beer contest. And it just so happens that neither he nor Raven can hold their liquor. God I suck at grammar.


	3. Hooking Up

Really redid chapter three for the third time as well as two as of the date July 9th 2005. I wanted it to fit more with the story, and I wanted to make it funnier. Oh come on like you don't want to see BB and Rae drunk? Weeeeell whatever, I'm through.

Beast Boy continued to watch the movie from the ground. Raven felt a bit bad for leaving him like that. He wasn't even complaining. But then again not like he could anyways. He had duck tape crap all over his mouth. But…she really had an urge…to…just….well…

Oh come on! If everybody else is doing romantic stuff why can't she?

"Well duh, because I'm me," she thought to herself. But then again, for awhile she'd been able to keep it under control. She had **it** after all. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if she "hung out" with BB. Of course it wouldn't hurt! **It** would let everything out for her. And besides, the Teen Titans had been together for years now. It's time they actually did something. The girl glanced at BB who seemed to be deeply concerned that Bruiser the dog was gay. His eyes shifted to her sadly, as if trying to get her to pity him. Raven felt her stomach flutter. She glanced away lowering her eyebrows sternly. She'd seen those sad eyes before, when he had looked at Terra. She wondered if he still liked Terra. How could he? He flirted with Raven so much, it was hard to believe he could like any other girl. And maybe…just maybe…she liked him too. Without thinking she put her book down and walked over to the fallen changeling. She lifted up the chair with a swift wave of her hand. He looked at her slightly confused, but he couldn't say anything for his mouth was still covered. Raven didn't know what came over her really. But the next thing she knew she had sat down on Beast Boy's lap facing him, her legs wide open. She could feel her face flushing. She stripped off his duck tape and he winced from the pain. Raven smiled and rubbed his cheek gently. Beast Boy looked at Raven as if she had just told him she was secretly in love with Plasmus and planned to bear his slimy children.

"I'm bored," she said, still managing to maintain her monotony. But her heart kept beating faster. What the hell was she thinking?

"Oh…um….we could….play some games," Beast Boy suggested, still staring at her like she had an ostrich sitting on her head. (Don't you just love my incredibly weird comparisons? ) Apparently his pervert act disappears when he has an actual girl **sitting** on him.

"Okay…" Raven smiled shyly. She got off of Beast Boys lap and collapsed onto the sofa. She could barely contain her excitement. Good thing she had **it. **

"What kind of games did you have in mind?" the dark girl asked.

"SUPEEEEER NINJAAAAA FURYYYYYYYYY!" Beast Boy howled in unison with the TV screen. Raven stared at him in shock.

"I'm so glad you finally want to play my new Gamestation 2 with me Raven!" The shapeshifter grinned, "You can be Fook Yew, the sexy female ninja who wears skimpy clothing and rapes her opponents, or Big Dyek the lesbian dutch martial artist who doesn't wear any shirts! Or…you **can** be a guy…"

Raven still stared at him amazed.

"I um….I'll go get us some….drinks….." She said half heartedly. She walked over to the fridge, and scanned for anything good. Milk. Beer. Orange Juice. Beer. Coke. Beer. Sprite. No let me guess….Beer.

Raven stared surprised.

"Who bought all of this….."

"Oh yeah! I won a beer contest if your wondering where all the beer came from," Beast Boy grinned triumphantly as he tried to select his character on the screen. Raven stared at him blankly. How the HELL did Beast Boy win a beer contest? He's underage! And….wait! Since when did they have BEER contests anyways?

"How did you win?" the girl asked in shock. Did she even really want to know?

"Oh, I wrestled a bear," He said casually. _Of course_ he did. Raven rolled her eyes.  
"And they let you enter? Knowing you we're not only underage but also a Teen Titan?" The girl asked incredulously.

"Who's they?" was the green ones reply. Raven had the feeling she didn't want to know the details. She brought over two beers and sat them on the coffee table. Cracking hers open she drank. She had never drunken beer before. It was rich. She liked the taste. It made her feel….daring, like she was doing something forbidden.

Well, she kind of was.

Raven drank more, sipping eagerly.

"All right, just pick Fook Yew, she wears the best outfits and…." But he was interrupted by Raven…..giggling! That happened once every blue moon. No, make that pink moon! It basically never happened! He stared at her surprised. The girl continued to giggle and drink the beer.

"I like this," She smiled, her eyes sparkling. BB knew Rae shouldn't be drinking. But she looked so cute when she was giggling. And he really wanted to know what she acted like when she was drunk. Beast Boy smiled and took his beer and began to drink.

"Raven you know we shouldn't be doing this," he said, after taking a few chugs.

"I know," she smiled maliciously, "That's what makes it so fun. So come on, get ready for me to kick your ass!" Beast Boy again stared at her. Unless she was super pissed off she rarely cussed. Maybe she was getting a little…

The game started. 3, 2, 1, GO! Beast Boy came to a running start with his character, Tumach Air, the hairy ninja who wore Speedos and crushed his opponents. Raven as Fook Yew, slammed him to the ground and started ripping his Speedo off.

"Ha! I'm raping you!" She screeched happily, pointing to the screen.

"You wish!" Beast Boy grunted back, but he couldn't help grinning. More like he wished. Honestly, Raven could pound him and rape him 20 times and he wouldn't mind….on the game that is…..but then again he wouldn't mind in reality either. Being with her and seeing her happy was enough. Beast Boy chugged the rest of his beer. He felt surprisingly giddy to, like he just wanted jump around….with Raven. (Ahem more like on Raven.)

"YES! I win!" She cheered jumping up and down. Beast Boy wondered why her powers weren't doing anything. Usually things would be going haywire. But he was to drunk to care. Raven jumped down on Beast Boy making him yelp. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her nose into his stomach. Beast Boy could feel his heart beating faster. Was he this drunk to? Raven must be out of her freaking mind. Apparently she was, for the next thing he knew she crawled up him till the lips we're inches apart.

"Beast Boy," she said smiling, her breathing quickening, "I want to kiss you." Her breath smelt of beer. Her face was flushed. And there was a smile on her face. In a normal situation, even Beast Boy wouldn't hear of making out with Raven when she was as drunk as hell. But he to was intoxicated. He gently pressed his lips against hers tasting the beer on her mouth. She began to kiss him deeper, sighing against his mouth. Beast Boy slipped his tongue into her mouth as he ran his hands through her hair fine violet hair.

Ooh la la, we don't want to get too detailed now do we?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Cyborg was now at the local florist, selecting a bouquet for his girlfriend.

"Man I am pumped about tonight! I get to see my beautiful Sarah and take her out to dinner! Then maybe she'll invite me inside and……" but before Cyborg could finish he saw a small girl standing next to him.

"Are **you** Cyborg?" She asked sweetly.

"The one and only," he grinned, "What can I do for you little lady?"

"Since you don't wear clothes does that mean you walk around naked?"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh………………" But before he could answer the little girl trotted off singing, "Nakie man, nakie man, Cyborg is a nakie man!"

Cyborg then, after screwing his face up in confusion, dialed Sarah's number on his arm.

"Hello? This is Sarah!" He heard he sweet voice chirp into her pink cell phone.

"Hello? This is Cyborg!" He said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up!" She giggled.

"Where are you baby?" Cyborg asked, as he selected a bunch of roses.

"In the car! Going to your house!" she smiled into her Verizon Wireless

"I'll be right there to meet you sweetie," said Cyborg.

"Okay……AAAAH!" Sarah screamed.

"Sugar booger! Come quick! It's terrible! I'm on Murakami Stre…." But the line went dead. Turning off his phone or arm if you prefer to call it, Cyborg noticed that everyone in the store was staring at him.

"Dude why are you flirting with you arm?" called the cash register as Cyborg ran out the door, not even bothering to pay for the flowers. Like anyone cared. He **was** Cyborg after all.

"Raven! It's Cy…RAPE! RAAAPE! RAAAAAAPE!" Cyborg screamed at the screen on his arm.

Beast Boy and Raven then looked up slowly from the sofa to see Cyborg yelling on the giant transmission screen. Raven was currently now on top of Beast Boy making out with him.

"Dude! We weren't raping each other…wait can you even rape each other? I thought it had to be one person…"

"Sarah's in trouble!" Cyborg interrupted, "We've got to go save her! She's on Murakami Street in front of some wine store!"

"Um Cyborg….we can't," Raven said blankly.

"What? Why not?"

"Oh come on! It's not that hard.".

"What?"

"How are we supposed to get there?".

"YOU DRIVE!"

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DRIVE THERE!"

"YOU USE THE T-CAR!"

"YOU'RE DRIVING THE T-CAR!" Raven screamed ending the yelling argument between her and Cyborg and turning back to Beast Boy.

"Shit!" Cyborg growled, pulling a sharp turn in the car.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Leaning in closer and closer for the second time, Starfire gently closed her eyes, their lips inches apart. Starfire's heart was beating faster and faster. Her breath trembled, and then…

"Roooooobin!" Raven's voice blared out from Robin's communicator. Robin and Star reluctantly moved apart, while Robin thrust his arm down to his belt and grabbed the communicator.

"What do you want? he hissed.

"We need you to ride Starfire down Mukamuri's teat," Raven said. They both stared at her strangely.

"Um what?" asked Starfire, hoping she heard her friend wrong. But Raven had switched off her communicator to drunk to care.

"She must have meant for us to ride down to Murakami Street!" Robin replied, turning off the communicator and running for the tower.

"Oh, ferglursplurk," Starfire muttered flying off after Robin. They got into the garage, and ran to the R-Cycle.

"Get your helmet," Robin said as he pulled his over his head. Starfire grabbed her purple and green helmet and put it on as well. Sitting behind Robin on the R-Cycle, she wrapped her arms around his waist. He was so warm and she loved how he smelled. She could feel herself blush and her heart beat faster. But Robin was too focused on the mission to notice. Robin pushed down on the ignition and they zoomed out of the Tower.

Wait do motorcycles even have ignition? How do you drive a motorcycle?

Aggh this is why I didn't put in any detail.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Cyborg ran out of the T-car and up to Sarah in her silver Lexus. Sarah was crying hysterically in the driver's seat.

"Sarah! Baby what's wrong!" Cyborg asked desperately. Sarah opened the car door and fell onto Cyborg still crying. He caught her in his arms puzzled.

"I got bird shit in my hair!" she wailed. Cyborg rolled his eyes, but continued to pat her back sympathetically.

"Tell you what baby," he said with a soft voice, "How about we go get your hair done, and then I'll buy you an ice cream cone!"

"O-k-kay," Sarah sniffed, as the couple walked into the closest hair salon. Just then, a young couple on a motorcycle zoomed right up to Murakami street and stopped right in front of Dean and Deluca. Starfire released her arms from Robin's waist and stepped off from the R-Cycle. Taking off his helmet and running a hand through his spiky black hair, Robin scanned the area for any sign of Cyborg. Suddenly Robin heard Starfire scream from behind. Robin whipped around to see Johnny Rancid hand gripped around Starfire's neck, his other hand with a gun pointed to her head. Robin felt anger burn through his nerves.

"Hand over the ride birdie boy or your little girlfriend here gets it," The boy grinned, eyeing Robin's R-Cycle. Without a second thought Robin ran towards Johnny Rancid and landed a hard punch right in his face.

"AAAAAH! What the-" Rancid yelled in shock. Suddenly a blast was heard. Johnny pulled the trigger on the gun. A huge electric laser came out and hit Starfire square in the head. Her eyes closed and she fell hard on the asphalt in a swift movement.

"STARFIRE!" Robin screamed running to her side. Before he could do much more, Johnny fired another shot. Robin leered to the left, the shot barely brushing against his right ear. Worried that the Boy Wonder would take him down, the criminal darted for the R-Cycle.  
"YOU BASTARD!" Robin yelled about to run after him, but then a thought nagged him. he couldn't leave Star. Robin, torn between what to do, suddenly saw Cyborg emerge from Great Clips hair salon, and fire his sonic cannon at the man. Johnny staggered back, barely a foot away from Robin's vehicle.

"Robin now!" Cyborg yelled, as Sarah ran up to Starfire. Knowing Star was in safe hands, Robin ran towards Johnny and jumped on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Robin punched his face, as if his hands were magnetically attracted to it. Blood poured from the victim's nose as he wailed for mercy. But Robin continued to pound him relentlessly.

"ROBIN STOP!" A hand grabbed Robin's arm raised for another blow. Robin turned to see Sarah.  
"No more!" she said. With one last glare at the now crying Johnny, Robin got up from the brawl. Cyborg picked up the trembling body of Johnny Rancid.

"Sarah call the police," He said blankly. Without another word, Sarah got out her cell phone and dialed 911. (I think you call them for police…;) Still breathing heavily Robin ran over to Starfire his face hot his breathing deep.

"Starfire…" He whispered, on the verge of tears. He couldn't cry. He was Robin. And Robin didn't cry. Ever.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, his face so close to hers. Suddenly, as if by miracle, the girl's bright eyes slowly opened as they focused on the face of Robin. She struggled to sit up with a small moaning noise. The next thing she new Robin had wrapped his arms around her.

"Robin," she smiled gently as he held her close not daring to let her go.

"Alright Robin, we'll wait for the cops to show up and take Rancid. Sarah can go ahead and take Starfire home." Cyborg said who was….sitting on top of Johhny.

"Please, why do you sit atop the criminal friend?" Starfire asked confused.

"Oh um…well, I didn't want him to escape," He replied hastily.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Oh yeah he was beating the crap out of the guy Star," Sarah said, as Gwen Stefani still played on her stereo.

"He was…?" Starfire asked, mildly surprised. She knew Robin would defend her.

"Yeah, he was so upset he let you down," replied the blonde moving her head from side to side in tune with the beat of the music. Starfire paused, surprised. Had Robin really let her down? Starfire had gotten hurt but it was not on Robin's part.

" IT WAS NOT HIS FAULT!" Starfire yelled, face twisted in confusion. Sarah looked at her blankly, her head turned from the driving wheel.

"_Look at your watch now, _

_Your still a super hot female,_

_You got your million dollar contract,_

_And their all waiting for your hot track."_

"Um….okay?" Sarah said blankly, not sure how to reply.

"What did he do?"

"What?"

"What did Robin do to harm the Johnny Rancid?"

"He punched the shit out of him. The guy was like bleeding!"

"Robin! He made someone do the bleeding!"

"Yeah…"

"NO!" Starfire yelled. Sarah stopped the car, brakes squeaking.  
"What's your problem?" the girl asked clutching her heart.

"I-I apologize. It is just…Robin has never made anyone….bleed before…" Starfire said quietly.

"It's okay," Sarah replied breathily, "but you just scared the shit out of me."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven's lips were locked against Beast Boy's as she kissed him passionately. BB wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled Raven in even deeper to the kiss. They were currently on top of each other making out on the sofa. Legally Blonde 2 played for the 5th time now. Raven could keep this up a little long as long as they didn't get…..

"CAUGHT IN THE ACT!" Cyborg yelled above the sofa. The couple yelled and jumped off of each other. They looked up to see Cyborg, Sarah, Robin, and Starfire all staring down at them in shock. They both stared back at the Titans mortified, unsure of what to do.

"Ah…um….." Raven hesitated but then landed a hard, yet unconvincing slap across Beast Boy's face. The shape shifter yelped with pain. Looks like they were no longer drunk. But then, why were they making out?

"Great just great! So while ya'll have been making out, playing Gamestation 2, and getting drunk on booze, while we were out kicking bad guy butt!" Cyborg asked angrily.

"Uh…yeah that pretty much sums it up…." Beast Boy nodded. Raven merely looked away ashamed. She couldn't believe she had done this. This had definetly ruined her rep. Oh come on Rae Rae no one cares! Sarah leaned against Cyborg and traced circles into his chest with her index finger.

"Oh, come on Cyborg. It's there first time hooking up! Don't you remember our first time hooking up in the T-Car?" Sarah cooed, looking up at him dreamily.

"WE WE'REN'T HOOKING UP! WE ONLY WENT TO FIRST!" Beast Boy defended.

"WHAT? YOU HOOKED UP IN THE T-CAR? HOW FAR DID YOU GUYS GO?" Robin yelled, while Starfire looked confused.

"Please what is this, 'hooking up' you speak of?" the princess asked confused.

"We only went to third base! And Starfire, hooking up is what you and Robin do every Saturday night in his room," Cyborg grinned coyly.  
"I see," Starfire nodded.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN JUST THIRD? IN WHOSE FAVOR!" Robin screeched unaware of what Cyborg and Starfire just discussed.

"My favor," Cyborg grinned.

"YOU GAVE HIM A BLOWJOB IN THE T-CAR?" Robin screamed in utter disbelief.

"So that's what that white stuff on the seat was," Beast Boy concluded.

"Eew gross!" he added a second later.

"Wait, Cyborg the hooking up is watching the dvd's in Robin's room?" Starfire asked once again confused. Cyborg looked startled and then turned to Robin.

"You and Star haven't….done anything?" Sarah asked wide eyed.

"OF COURSE NOT! WE'RE ONLY TEENAGERS!" Robin yelled. Everyone except Starfire stared at him in amazement.

"EVEN BEAST BOY AND RAVEN HAVE HOOKED UP AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN GIVEN THE WOMAN A FRIGGIN KISS?" MY GOD WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Cyborg screeched.

"I don't have time for this," Robin hissed turning on his heels for the door. Starfire scampered after him, while Cyborg went back to lecturing BB and Rae about their 'session'.

"Please Robin, I would like to thank you for earlier…" Starfire called, as she flew down the hallway towards him. He turned around to face her, as she skidded to a halt right in front of him.

"Why are you apologizing? It was my fault…" Robin gritted his teeth turning his head."No Robin…." Before Starfire could finish she felt arms wrap around her, and pull her close. Robin was holding her. (No shit….) Starfire's whole face felt hot, and her heartbeat began to increase it's speed. He had gotten taller. Way taller. He was at least two inches taller than Starfire now. And that was a lot, since she was a rather tall girl.

"Robin..?" She asked quietly, her chin resting atop his shoulder. He continued to hold her close.

'_Why can't you hold me and never let go?_

_When you touch me it is me that you own,_

_Pretty Baby the place that you hold _

_In my heart_

_Would you break it apart?_

_Again…_'

The words echoed in her mind.

"Even though I may act like I'm never scared, I am. Whenever you're in danger, I'm scared that I might lose you. I want to protect you. I don't ever want to lose you," He whispered in her ear. Starfire was afraid that Robin could feel her heart beating in her chest. She was afraid it might stop any moment now. And she didn't want him to let her go. She buried her face into his chest. She could hear his heart beat as well. It soothed her. Robin hesitated, wondering if she take the risk. Should he say, those three small words? Not yet. He wasn't ready. Slowly he pushed her away.

"I'm sorry Starfire, I have to go. Research, prepare for tomorrow. The usual," he said turning around and walking away.

"Robin……um…..good night…" she said softly. The boy stopped.

"Good night," he said back, and then continued on to his room.

The girl lowered her head sadly. What was wrong? What was the hooking up everyone was speaking of? Why was Robin acting so distant? And when could she finally just tell him how she felt to his face? Just those three words, that so many Earth humans exchanged when they felt the deep affection. Which she knew she felt for Robin.

'_Pretty Baby,_

_Why can't you see?_

_Pretty Baby,_

_Don't you leave me…'_

Next time on Pretty Baby! Starfire buys candles that are suppossed to make the boys fall in love with her and Raven! But instead they end up just wanting to do the deep! Well not if Jinx Gizmo and Mammoth have something to say about it! And just who in the freaking hell is Sailor Pink?


	4. Sexy Scents

Okay just go ahead and shoot me. I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I have not updated in like 4 months! I am really sorry! So to make it up this chapter is extra long! Hope you enjoy it! And also I stole one part from the Oliver Beanne show. (Don't ask) Can you find it? ;)

"It's time to take some more drastic measures," said Slade from his mechanical factory (of doom!) Slade pressed a button and on his transmission screen appeared the shield of the Hive Academy.

"Welcome to the Hive Academy of Extraordinary Young People Base. If you would like to hire evil teenagers to do your bidding please press one. To contact our staff please press two," Said the recorded voice of a young woman. Slade, with a rather bored air, rested his chin in his palm and tapped the one button on his incredibly vast keyboard.

"You have just selected to hire evil teenagers to do your bidding. If this is correct please press one." Again Slade pressed one.

"You have just selected that it is correct that you wanted to hire evil teenagers to do your bidding. If this statement is correct please press one." Slade pressed the button.

"You have just selected that it is correct, that it is correct that you wanted to hire evil teenagers to do your bidding. If this is correct please press one." Getting annoyed Slade jabbed the one with declining patience.

"You have just selected that it is correct, that it is correct, that it is correct, that you wanted to hire evil teenagers to do your bidding. If this is correct please press one."

"JUST GET ME SOMEONE DAMN IT!!" Slade roared.

"Please hold," said the young robotic voice. Finally an elderly woman with gray hair wrapped tightly in a bun appeared on the screen.

"Yes Mr. Slade?"

"I need the trio." He said.

"Slade! Slade!!! HELLOOOOOO!?" a girl with legs the size of toothpicks and big blue eyes was screeching at Slade across the room.

"What do you want Terra!?" Slade snapped clearly pissed off.

"What about me!?" she asked desperately.

"I have other plans for you child," Slade said. "Just you wait and see..."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Oh Raven, I have been so...emotional lately!" Starfire said, blowing a strand of her fiery red hair out of her face.

"Imagine that," Raven replied bluntly, rolling her eyes.

"I have been....worrying," she continued. Raven stared at her.

"About Robin," she added, looking at her feet.

"Here we go again," Raven muttered to her self. The two girls were walking down the city sidewalks spending some "quality time". It was a bit nice. The two had gotten much closer and could talk to each other more openly than before. Shopping bags were carried in two pairs of hands as the girls walked towards their home, a large towering T.

"He just seems so different lately and, I am almost certain he does not like me," Starfire said quietly. Raven gazed up at her and then looked down for a moment.

"Why would you think that?" She added finally.

"He just......I do not think he feels the same way for me."  
"As you do for him?" Raven added. Starfire nodded.  
"Maybe there's something we can do." Raven said with a slight raise in her voice as she hoisted the bags higher in her grip.

"What do you suggest?" Starfire asked.

"Well....there is the art of Aromatherapy....that always has a stimulation on someone," Raven added.

"What kind of stimulation?" Starfire asked slowing down her quick pace.

"Well there are many. Depending on the scent that is. Happy, relaxed, peaceful, excited, passionate, calm..." Raven listed off the top of her head.

"Sexual?" Starfire asked hopefully. Raven nearly dropped her shopping bags.

"What? How did you....you know what sex means?" Raven asked surprised. Starfire looked at her strangely.  
"Of course, why would I not?" She asked still looking confused.

"Then...then why...why have you been asking Robin what it means?" She said looking absolutely puzzled. Before Starfire could continue a lady in robes cam from a dark alley and tapped Starfire on the shoulder.

"Eep!" Starfire said surprised. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"I am sorry to interrupt but I couldn't help over hearing how you were discussing the art of aromatherapy," said the hag, with a strangely familiar voice. The girls both nodded looking a bit shocked.

"Well," said the woman rummaging in her sack, "I happened to have a set of these and I do not want them anymore. You can have them. And the rose oil to. It should make anyone fall in love with you." Starfire stared at the woman torn between what to do. She slowly reached out and grabbed the candles and the oil, stuffing them in a bag. Before she could say anything, Raven pulled Starfire away. The girls both gave one look at each other, and ran for it. The woman peered behind the corner until they were out of earshot. The woman pulled of her cloak to reveal a very pale girl with crazy pink hair. A short bald boy and a tall one with huge muscles and long light red hair crept out of the shadows.

"Heh! That was too easy!" said the bald kid.

"Phase one complete," grinned the pink haired girl.

"So Jinx, what are the candles anyways?" asked the large young man peering into her bag.

"Don't touch that Mammoth!" said Jinx, slapping his hand. Jinx pulled a small bottle out of the

Bag.

"This vial contains the real rose oil. We gave them the sleeping oil. When it burns from the candle flame the Titans will fall asleep. That is when Gizmo's machine can take them to Slade." The girl grinned maliciously.

"But Jinx....this one says sleeping oil," said Mammoth pointing to the label.

"What?!" Jinx asked shocked.

"Oh great! Those pit sniffers went of with that crappy formula!" Gizmo complained.

"We have got to replace it! Come on!" said Jinx. The Hive trio then ran off towards Titans Tower.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Oh Raven I am so excited!" Starfire giggled while Raven set up the candles on the coffee table. Raven tried hard to suppress a smile herself. With this, she could easily get Beast Boy to stop loving that under developed flat chested bitchy little hoar named...

"-Terra would love that!!" Beast Boy said in the middle of conversation with Cyborg and Robin. Raven's eyes glowed red and the candle began to rattle.

"Raven....?" Starfire asked a bit scared. Raven snatched the oil poured it gently in the candle. She struck a lighter and ignited the wick with a hiss. Quickly putting the things away the girls scampered to the sofa and sat down next to each other trying to act as casual as possible.

"Hey y'all!" said Cyborg sitting down in one of the arm chairs. The girls did not answer.

Cyborg stared at them an eyebrow raised.

"Oooookay....." he muttered picking up the remote. Starfire's eyes began to water. They stung from the strong scent. Her nose was filled with a very vivid waft of rose. A pinkish air seemed to drift around the room. Raven began to cough. Starfire clutched her forehead as the room grew hazy. And then it stopped. Robin was sitting next to her on the sofa his arms around her. She leaned back surprised. Robin looked at her intently. He asked her something but she could not make out what he was saying. He moved in to kiss her but for some reason Star resisted his touch. He looked at her confused and then he softly called her name.

"Starfire, Starfire, STARFIRE!" Starfire awoke with a gasp. She had been sleeping on the sofa the candle still alight. She looked up. The Titans were surrounding her with concerned faces.

"Did it...work?" She asked rubbing her eyes.  
"Did what work?" asked Beast Boy confused.

"Nothing, nothing...." Raven said quickly covering Star's mouth.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Now what do we do!?" asked Gizmo clearly irritated.

"We break in and change the formula," Jinx stated looking determinedly up at the tower.

"How do we do that?" asked Mammoth.

"We use Gizmo's gadgets, then I'll zap the security and will use the elevator to get up to the tenth floor. There we check the security cameras for where the candles could be." Jinx concluded smartly.

"How do we do that?" asked Mammoth. Gizmo and Jinx stared at him in disbelief.

"Just shut up ya dumb pit sniffer!" Gizmo grunted.

"We have to wait until dark," said Jinx.

"Then we break in and give those Kludge heads a lesson," Gizmo grinned hitting his fist into his palm.

"I'm hungry," Mammoth moaned.

"Why don't you eat the grass then?" Jinx added sarcastically. Mammoth shrugged and pulled a huge clump of grass out of the ground, and started chewing lazily. Jinx and Gizmo both stared in shock.

"This is gonna take longer than I thought," muttered Gizmo rolling his beady eyes.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Slade what did you want me to do?" Terra asked her master with an evil grin on her face. Slade handed her a mop.

"Get to it," he said his face an inch from hers, "apprentice."

"What!? You've got to be kidding me!?" Terra whined.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Slade said, turning his head.

"How the hell should I know? You're wearing a cruddy mask!" Terra replied coolly. Slade slapped her across the face.

"You can't insult me, you can't order me, and you certainly can't be with the Titans. But under no circumstances do you EVER EVER EVER, call my mask cruddy. I polish this baby every morning and will not have some skinny childish bitch like you insulting my mask!" he protested. Terra stared at him tears in her eyes.

"Now Terra......do you understand?" Slade asked coldly. Terra saluted him. Slade handed her the mop and she ran off to work.

"Pfft, works every time," Slade laughed turning back to his computer.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire was in her vividly pink and purple room. She sat on her bed in her rather skimpy pajama clothes, which was a lacey violet camisole top and some matching short shorts she had bought earlier today at Victoria's Secret. She began brushing her hair trying to but in a ponytail when there came a firm knocking on her door. Starfire put the brush down.

"Come in," she said with a trace of uncertainty in her voice. The door opened. The silhouette of Robin appeared in her doorway.

"Robin! Wonderful!"

"Cyborg said you wanted me." He said clearly.

"I cannot see you let me turn up the light more...."

She came to meet him at the door and turned up the lighting level. Robin's face immediately turned red.

"Robin! What is wrong?" Starfire asked panic.

"N-nothing!" He managed to blurt. Starfire realized her strap was slipping and pulled it up her shoulder more.

"Well I was wondering....if you could assist me....." She asked uncertain wrapping the ribbon she used for her hair around her fingers.

"Of course....Starfire," he said managing to get a grip.

"Then will you help me make the bed move?" She asked hopefully. Robin choked.

"I think...I swallowed...my tongue....." he sputtered.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"You want...me to....." Robin choked.

"Help me move the bed," Star finished. Robin could not think of what to say. He had always wanted this but now?!

"Since you are so strong I figured you could help me. I decided the bed would fit better next to the wall. I would to it myself but I hurt my back yesterday and...."

"Oh! You want me to move the bed! Move the furniture across the ground! Right! Totally! Sure thing!" he said waving his hands excitedly. Starfire stared at him blankly then started to laugh. Then her hair ribbon slipped out of her hands. Before Robin could pick it up Starfire bent down already, her shirt gaping in the front.

"Cleavage!?" Robin blurted surprised. Starfire looked up at him.

"I am sorry? Did you say something?" she asked.

"Oh! Uh....Cleveland! Was that where got that bed?" Robin asked quickly without waiting for her answer. He walked into her room and started pushing the bed.

"Wait Robin! Not that way!" Starfire said running to his side.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"That's it. I've had it with this childish fiend interrupting my thoughts. Tonight things will change." Raven was currently sitting on her bed in her dark desolate room. And it seemed that she was sewing some kind of doll. She had materials strewn out across her bed. Fabric, buttons, needles, cotton, and magic thread. With these ingredients she could add another mystical artifact to her growing collection.

"Once I complete this, Terra will be no more," She smirked. Then suddenly a knocking came on Raven's door.

"Hmm?" she replied sewing a leg together. Beast Boy walked in the room.

"Beast Boy!" she said surprised. "What do _you_ want?" In response Beast Boy turned into a cat and jumped on her bed.

"No animals allowed," she stated clearly keeping her eyes concentrated on the needle and thread.

"Hey are you making dolls?!" Beast Boy asked changing back to his normal form.

"No! I...." but before Raven could continue, Beast Boy picked up something from between two pillows.

"Dude! It's me!" Raven looked up at once, eyes wide. Beast Boy was indeed looking at a plush version of him, with a huge grin to match the smile on the dolls face. Raven quickly snatched it from him blushing and went back to sewing Terra's leg.

"Why do you have that in here?" he asked a bit surprised. Raven did not answer at first but after a long silence she looked up at him and sighed.

"Me and Starfire just made them one day. It was something she wanted to do," she said her eyebrows furrowed as a pinkish tinge lit her cheeks.

"Them?" asked BB.

"Starfire made one of Robin," she continued, picking up the unfinished doll.

"Soooo this means you sleep with me," he said slowly a grin spreading across his face. Raven looked up at him murderously.

"Heh, just kidding....." he gulped. He looked at what she was making.

"Your making another doll?!" he asked still confused.

"This," she said, holding up an unfinished plush, "Is a voodoo doll."

"Is it of me?" BB asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Beast Boy. And when I finish I intend to stick a needle right here and here and heeeere....." she pointed her finger at various places across the Terra doll.

"Yeah right! You are probably going to use it to make out with me or something!" he grinned.

"What!? You wish!" she scoffed.

"I bet you do!" he taunted.

"And every night you'll kiss that doll and say 'I love you Beast Boy! If only you were mine!!'" he added with a high girlish tone.

"Keep dreaming," said Raven.

"And..."

"Beast Boy! I wasn't serious. This doll isn't you," she said.

"Oh! Well in that case I don't care what you do to that doll," he said picking up a button. Raven grinned maliciously.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

All the other younger Titans were somewhere else in the Tower while Cyborg lounged on the sofa, lazily watching Star Wars.

"Luke....I am your father...."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly Cyborg sat up straight as a bright idea had hit him. He dialed a number in his arm.

"Hello?" came the voice of Sarah Simms, Cyborg's girlfriend.

"Hey babe! It's Cy!"

"Cybabie!!" she cooed. Cyborg stared at his arm blankly. **That** was a new one.

"Uhhhh...yeah....so you wanna come over?" Cyborg asked. Sarah had hung up.

"Okay then...." Cyborg said surprised turning back to Luke and his evil father.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Gizmo looked at his digital watch.

"It's 8:23:34 PM. Let's just go inside already!!!" he said impatiently.

"We can go in once the formula is active," Jinx replied.

"What?" asked Mammoth stupidly, with small clumps of grass stuck between his teeth.

"I am positive they have used the candle. If it active all of the Titans will be to distracted with each other, that we can sneak in and change it. Then they will fall right asleep, and we send them to Slade!" Jinx concluded.

"How does this stupid formula become activated anyways?" Gizmo grumbled kicking the dirt.

"You have to be alone with the person you like for at least 10 minutes. Then right after the exact tenth minute, the horomones in their bodies will start to act up and they will......well...they'll do what they do.....and....uh...."

"How do we know when it's active?" Mammoth asked.

"We don't. That's why we should wait until....um.....9:00," ended Jinx.

"Hey, Jinx?" said Gizmo.

"Yeah?"

"WE'RE SCREWED." Gizmo replied bluntly.

"No were not! We're the Hive!" Mammoth concluded.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Wonderful! Thank you so much!" Starfire smiled as the bed was in the exact location as she pleased. Robin smiled.

"No problem," he said, rubbing his neck. Starfire then fell back onto the bed lying down. Robin then turned for her door until Starfire's voice stopped him.

"Would you....like to lay down?" she asked sheepishly.

"Uh...sure..I guess," Robin replied, his cheeks pink. Robin sank down uncomfortably on the bed. There was an awkward silence. Then a hand grabbed Robin's shoulder and pulled him down onto the bed. They both laughed. Starfire stared at him intently.

"Robin must you always wear that mask?" Starfire asked finally.

"To keep my identity a secret," Robin replied as if this was a usual question. (Which it probably was.)

"You want your identity to be a secret? Even from your friends?" she asked. Starfire suddenly felt her hand place itself gently on his cheek. Robin didn't seem to object at all. Starfire wanted so badly to look into his eyes and tell him how she felt.

"Robin.....all I have ever wanted....was to get to know you....to be with you....when I first came to Earth, I felt different about you than the other Titans. Not only are you my closest friend but I also...." Before Starfire could continue Robin had gently placed his lips to her cheek, which was warm with embarrassment. Starfire touched the spot where he had kissed her with her hand in shock. She then looked up at him and smiled. It was the most beautiful smile Robin had ever seen. Robin knew he wanted to see that smile every day for the rest of his life. Starfire then slowly removed his mask. Robin had immediately closed his eyes.

"Robin!" she whispered smiling. He to grinned, then finally his eyes flickered open. She stared at him. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were a deep blue that she found herself lost inside. Without his mask Starfire finally knew what his entire face looked like and it was wonderful. She wanted to etch it in her mind forever. She stared at him her mouth open.

"Okaaay...what is that supposed to mean?" Robin laughed. Starfire still stared at him in some sort of trance. He was alone with the girl of his reams on her bed with skimpy pajamas. And they were just sitting staring at each other.

"Both of the Titans felt something peculiar happening inside of them. A sudden rush of excitement had come, an attraction even stronger than before started to grow."

"Who said that!?" asked Robin.

"I did."

"Who are you?" asked Starfire.

"I am the narrator."

"OOOOOOH!" said Starfire and Robin together. They then both turned to face each other the excitement building every second.

She felt her cheeks becoming pink.

"Starfire I don't really-mmm MPPMMH!!!!" Robin had blinked and the next moment he had found a beautiful alien on top of him making out with him.

"Well," thought Robin, as he gently ran his fingers through Starfire's silky hair, "This is.....fing....awesome."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven had now completed sewing the doll and was lighting candles all around her in a circle. For some odd reason Beast Boy was still in Raven's room and was now playing with a plush version of himself on Raven's bed. The pile of needles was beside her. She laid the doll down in the center of the circle.

"By the name of Azarath and the spirits of Azar lend me you powers to do the will of your ancestor. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven murmured. A needle engulfed in black energy floated right above Terra.

"The spleen," Raven said simply. The needle darted towards the lower abdomen of the doll and pierced itself into it's cotton filling.

"The Left Eye." The needle dove into the left eye of the doll.

"The Heart." The needle plunged into the depths of the Terra doll.

"The End." Raven said. The doll then vanished into then air. Raven's lips curled. The look on her face would make your blood curdle. Then finally Beast Boy's voice broke the silence.

"Why are you lighting all these candles? Are you going to have sex or something?" He asked dully making the BB doll dance. Raven stared at him in shock.

"Both of the Titans felt something peculiar happening inside of them. A sudden rush of excitement had come, an attraction even stronger than before started to grow."

"What?! Who the hell said that?" asked Raven.

"I did."

"Who are you?" asked Beast Boy.

"I am the narrator. I control what you do." Raven shrugged but Beast Boy was unsatisfied.

"Oh so buddy you think you can just say what ever you want and control us to do your will? Huh? HUH?" he growled.

"........................yeah, pretty much."

"No you can't!!"

"Oh yes I can!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" said Beast Boy who was now wearing boxers.

"WTF?" he exclaimed.

"Mwhahahahahahaa...."

"You did this!"

"Yes....I did....for I am the narrator!!! I've got the power!!!!"

Raven smiled and walked towards the bed and jumped onto it right next to Beast Boy.

"Oh yes Beast Boy," she whispered in a seducing voice, "That's exactly what I want." She then pushed him off the bed.

"Not," she grinned. She layed back on her bed, (there is a lot of Romance on beds in this chapter Oo). A green cat jumped on the bed and sat on Raven.

"Oh no you don't," Raven whispered to herself. Beast Boy changed back into his regular form. A nearby light bulb exploded. This wasn't good. If being around Beast Boy made her feel like this then she shouldn't be around him. This could seriously unsettle her emotions and that would be a very bad thing if that happened.

But then Raven looked at him. His face, his adorable smile how he saved that special gentle smile just for her.

"Aw, screw it," Raven surrendered and then pushed BB over so now she was on top of him.

"This is how you are supposed to do it," she smiled. Beast Boy stared at her. She was beautiful. A stray strand of hair hung loosely over her face. They leaned in slowly their lips about to touch when Raven immediately sat up. Beast Boy sat up as well.

"Raven what's wrong?"

"Terra......"

"What? What about her?"

"Beast Boy! You don't like me! You like Terra! So just go away!"

"Raven she is an evil bitch remember? Besides this is humor/romance not drama/romance so it really doesn't matter."

"Oh....I forgot about the genre..."

"Yeah! The genre changes everything!"

"Yeah..."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Beast Boy have you ever kissed someone?" asked Raven.

"No...." he answered curiously. Raven looked down embarrassed. Then she slowly felt his arms embrace her. She looked up to see the face of Beast Boy. She closed her eyes and let instinct take over.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Slade was now in his lair sitting in front of his overly large computer system, where he was keeping track of the Hive's mission.

"Slade! Slade! SLAAAAAADE!!!!"

Slade turned around annoyed.

"What is it Terra?" he yelled harshly.

"My....spleen.....oh...my spleen......" she whimpered holding her foot.

"What the hell is wrong with your spleen?" Slade asked, clearly annoyed.

"I think there's a needle in my spleen!!!! I know it must have been one of the Titans, probably Raven since she is such a witch! She has all sorts of magic stuff in her room! I know she is behind this!!!" she howled. Slade paused.

Then after a long hesitation he simply asked, "Did you...get blood on the floor?"

"Yes!"

"Did you clean it up?"

"YESSSSSS!!!!!"

"Well then what is there to worry about?" he replied bluntly.

"Argggh!!!"

"What now?"

"My...my eye........feels like....there's a needle in it........" she screeched, clutching her side.

"Yay!" Slade cheered entirely out of character, "we're one eye buddies!"

"Slade....my heart....there is a needle in my heart!!!!!" she screamed. Then after clutching her head she fell to the floor.

Slade poked her.

"Are you okay?" Nothing happened.

"Are you okay?" Again Nothing happened.

"Are you okay?"

"Xx" said Terra's face. Slade stared at her a moment.

Five minutes later...

"HOLY SHIT! SHE'S DEAD!!" Slade screeched. Cinderblock ran into the room stupidly.

"Cinderblock! Terra died because of imaginary pointy objects."

"Grr grunt argggh howl grunt ugggh!"

"I know this is the third one this month! Just get me a body bag...."

"Grrr grunt ugggh grunt!"

"What do you mean we are out of body bags?"

"Grunt ugg grr unt arggh howl grunt ughh?"

"I suppose you could hang her on the wall...but only until we get more body bags!!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"CYBOOOORG!!!" Sarah squealed as she burst through the automatic doors to the main room.

"Hey Sarah!" Cyborg grinned as she fell into his arms.

"What are you doing?" She asked putting her vintage pink purse down on the coffee table.

"Just watching Star Wars," Cyborg said. They turned to the screen to see a green shriveled Yoda.

"Hey it's Beast Boy's father!" Sarah laughed. Cyborg looked at her a strange sort of sympathetic smile on his face.

"Um...yeah..." he answered. Sarah sat down on the sofa while Cyborg got up to fix popcorn.

"So who were those three punks outside the Tower?" asked Sarah, examining her nails.

"What punks?" Cyborg screeched dropping the popcorn.

"One had pink hair, one was a midget, and one had grass in his mouth..."

"Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth," he snarled.

"Good job you cruddy pit sniffer!" the voice of Gizmo came from on top of the fridge.

"What the-"Cyborg looked up to see the small techno geek jumping from the fridge and landing on Cyborg's head.

"Jinx! Mammoth! Now!" Gizmo squeaked as he covered a frantic Cyborg's eyes.

"Alright! Mammoth you get the girl....Mammoth?" Jinx turned to see Mammoth at Cyborg's feet munching on the bowl of pop corn.

"Fine! Be a dumb ass! I'll do it!" Jinx hissed. She turned to the candles only to find a pair of big bright blue eyes a few inches from hers.

"AAAH!" Jinx yelled jumping back from Sarah.

"I sooo love your hair! You know pink is my favorite color!!" Sarah said animatedly to Jinx.

"Get out of the way you dumb blonde," Jinx replied pushing Sarah. Sarah fell to the floor. Jinx then got out the other formula and just started to pour it into the candles when,

"PRINCESS PINK SAILOR POWER!!!!" Sarah cried holding her hand up as Sailor Moon would when transforming.

"WTF?" chorused Cyborg Gizmo, (who was still sitting on Cyborg's head), and Jinx. Sarah was now transforming in a flash of pink lights. Then she appeared wearing a white leotard with pink bows and a pink matching mini skirt.

"I am Sailor Pink, Champion of Pink! And on behalf of all things cute and adorable (like me!) I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil!" she then pointed to Jinx and Gizmo, "and that means **you** aren't going to get away with this!" She then winked cutely. Everyone else stared in utter shock.

"PINK POWER KUNG FU KICK!!!" Out of nowhere came a pink shoe which planted itself right on Jinx's face.

"Oomph!" Jinx fell to the ground the liquid pouring all over the carpet.

"Nooooooo!" Gizmo screeched while Mammoth continued to munch on the popcorn. Gizmo jumped from Cyborg's head and landed on the ground. He ran towards the formula but Sailor Pink was there first.

"Cyborg catch!" she squeaked throwing it to Cyborg. He caught it with one hand and kicked Mammoth out of the way ran towards the other end of the room.

"How you gonna get me now little man?" Cyborg asked with a grin. Gizmo was furious.

But just as he was about to hurtle towards Cyborg, "PRETTY PRINCESS POWER PUNCH!!!" Sarah knocked him to the ground.

"Sarah, no offense or anything but WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" asked shocked. Sarah posed

"I already told you silly! I am Sailor Pink champion..."

"Yeah yeah, I know that but what is Sailor Pink?" he asked dumb founded.

"Champion of Pink!!!" she winked.

"Nevermind....." Cyborg said slapping his forehead. Cyborg then got out his communicator.

"Hey Robin? You there?" asked Cyborg. However instead of the usual Robin, Starfire appeared instead, her cheeks pink and her hair slightly messy. She seemed to be out of breath.

"Yes...Cyborg?" she asked.

"Where is Robin," asked Cyborg.

"He is putting on his mask."

"What!?" Cyborg asked slightly surprised.

"Yes here he is! Cyborg! Guess what! I know what mating means now! I didn't know your earthly terms had more than one word for sex!" she giggled.

Robin then appeared with his mask on crookedly, his hair a mess, and pink lipstick all over his face. He looked like he was the happiest teenager alive.

"Heh...HI CYBORG!!!" he grinned. Cyborg stared gaping while Sarah waved cheerfully.

"Um....yeah.....the Hive has broken in our house! They said something about a formula. We've got them currently knocked out but I don't think that's gonna work for long. You get BB and Raven and meet us down here." Cyborg reported. Robin grinned.  
"Sure thing...buddy...." He laughed. Sarah and Cyborg looked at each other and then the screen.

"Um...are you okay?" asked Cyborg suspiciously.

"HELL YEAH!!!" Robin cheered and then hung up.

"Am I the only sane one here?" Cyborg muttered to himself as Sarah started a lecture about how super heroes shouldn't be on drugs.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

5 minutes later Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin, and Raven were all in the main room and half dressed.

Robin was without a shirt or cape, had only one glove on, his mask crooked.

Starfire was without her boots, missing her collar and one of her armlets.

Raven was cloakless, missing a shoe, and her belt was gone.

Beast Boy was in his monkey boxers.

Cyborg and Sarah stared in shock.

"Oh! So you all weren't on drugs!" she concluded giggling, "You were having sex!!!" Cyborg looked at the Titans speechless his mouth wide open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!?" He roared as the Titans looked rather taken aback.

"This," said Jinx who had apparently come to her senses. She held up the bottle of liquid. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"So it wasn't drugs or sex! It was juice!" once again concluded Sailor Pink.

"No you imbecile! I tricked these two idiots here," she said pointing to Starfire and Raven, "into buying this formula to make someone fall in love with you if you were around them for 10 minutes. It was supposed to be a sleeping gas but I accidentally gave you the wrong formula. We came to replace it but instead we found this girl who is Sailor Pink."

"SO this is why everyone is acting so strange!" said Cyborg.

"Yes," said Jinx annoyed, "and we would have gotten away with it to if it hadn't been for you meddling kids and your stupid bitch!" Sarah was furious.

"THAT'S IT! PINK POWER UP!" She held out her hand and a magical wand appeared (With a pink bow...;).

"PRETTY SUGAR DROPS RIBBON HEART SWIRL!" she yelled dancing around like a fairy. The hive was blasted with a pummel of hearts, ribbons and bunny Rabbits, as they crashed through the Titans Tower window and into the lake.

"YAY! WE DID IT!!" squealed Sarah. Cyborg went up and examined the bottle.

"Instructions: For the formula to work you must have been near the candle when it was lit, and then later been around the person you like for **1001 MINUTES? **Jinx must have read it wrong!" Cyborg read shocked.

"So this means......" Raven said shocked.

"THAT YOU ALL HAD SEX BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO! NOT BECAUSE OF SOME JUICE! ISN'T THAT SWEET!?" squealed the Pink girl.

"You mean this wasn't because of the formula?" said Starfire shocked.

"Apparently," Cyborg answered, reading the bottle. "You all just got your freak on because you felt like it!" He laughed.

Besides Sarah and Cyborg, who were laughing furiously, all of the Titans turned a nice shade of magenta.

"Well Sailor Pink," said Beast Boy who had suddenly forgotten about Raven, "You wanna go out some time?" Raven then bashed Beast Boy on the head.  
"PIMP!" she growled.

"Yep!" Cyborg grinned, "I'd like you all to meet my Sarah who is really Sailor Pink!"

"Oh my god! I can't have you all knowing my secret identity," Sarah frowned. Everyone stared surprised.

"Sorry guys! PINK PEARL ERASER MEMORY!!" she squealed. Pink stars fell from the sky and the Titans fell to the ground.

"Well that should do the trick!" Sarah winked.

"Remember kids! Be sure to stay tuned for more of Orangespice's story pretty baby! And while your waiting, be sure to buy as much Sailor Pink merchandise as you possibly can!"

Well that's chapter five! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Chapter five will come much sooner I promise! I can't say what it's about though...;)......actually because I have no idea what it should be about...XD.......okies....no wait...I am getting something.....BB....peeping...on...Raven.....Raven....beating....shit...out of him.......! Well TATA FOR NOW!


	5. Living in a land Of Lingerie

Okies I'm making this is a mini chapter just because of all of my homework and my lack of dedication and responsibility. XD Anyways, the next chapter is much longer and better but for now, this is what I've got. Im sorry! This Chapter is soooo frickin small! XD Oh before I forget guess what show the "Raggle Fraggle" scene is from. :D

"IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY IN THE NEIGHBOR HOOD!!!" Beast Boy sang, or more like screamed, at the top of his lungs. Beast Boy may be able to turn into a lion and rip your flesh to shreds, he may be able turn into a great white shark and eat you whole, but the absolute most dreadful thing about the young green teen was his horrible, scratchy, flat, no good, just plain crappy singing. I mean this voice could paralyze his opponent it's that bad. You NEVER want to hear Beast Boy sing. (Especially when it's Justin Timberlake...Oo)

And of course, after begs, pleads, and threats from Raven that she will rip his lungs out of his chest, he continued to sing the Mr. Roger's song.

"SUCH A BEAUTIFUL DAAAAA..."

"BEAST BOY SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I RIP YOUR LUNGS OUT OF YOUR CHEST!!!!" Raven's muffled reply came from the room above him.

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" he yelled to the ceiling.

"SURE!!!" Raven exclaimed from her room suddenly.

"WOW! REALLY?" he said ecstatic.

"NO! NOT REALLY," she replied indifferently.

Now you might think this is weird but this is usually how Beast Boy and Raven got along with their social life. Usually it was Raven screaming at Beast Boy for being a pervert or something of the sort. Either way, on with the freaking story. 

Beast Boy heard the shutting of Raven's automatic door. This was his chance. Hearing her footsteps down the hallway and the opening and closing of the elevator doors, he crept out of his messy green room, pressed the button, and waited for the elevator. The doors opened to reveal Raven. She looked fine. That is, until her eyes fell onto him.  
"You..." she growled with obvious annoyance.

"Yeah. Sorry if that surprised you Raven but just in case you didn't know I live in the room below you," he grinned. Raven stared at him with rising dislike.

"I'll just shut up now," he muttered. The elevator doors opened to reveal Cyborg cooking breakfast, Robin reading the paper, and Starfire watching...Pokemon.

"GOOD MORNING PEEPS!" Beast Boy yelled with an annoying energy.

"Morning!" said the laid back Cyborg, cracking an egg over a frying pan.

"Good morning friends!" Starfire smiled.

".....Who is Slade?" Robin replied obviously not paying attention to the world around him.

"I'm going on a walk," Raven said heading for the automatic door, "I'll be back in about 30 minutes."

"Me too!" Beast Boy said, running to Raven's side.

"Let me rephrase that. I'm going on a walk ALONE," Raven snarled an inch away from Beast Boy. Beast Boy grinned sheepishly.

"Fine, let's all go on a picnic!!" Beast Boy suggested.

"Not a picnic! Beast Boy do you remember what happened last time?" Raven said wide eyed.

FLASHBACK

Raven, Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire sprawled out on a picnic blanket in the middle of a beautiful meadow, having a picnic.

"Please pass the potato salad," Beast Boy indicated towards Raven.

"RAGGLE FRAGGLE!!" yelled Bigfoot, as he jumped out of the bushes, scooping up Beast Boy and running off.

"AAAAAH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!" Beast Boy screamed.

The Titans stared in alarm, shrugged, and continued to eat.

END FLASHBACK

"Did you say Picnic?" asked Starfire, turning from Pikachu and his adorable cuddly friends. Raven and Beast Boy nodded. Starfire gasped.

"You cannot do that! Remember what happened last time we went on a picnic?" she said alarmed.

FLASHBACK

Raven, Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire sprawled out on a picnic blanket in the middle of a beautiful meadow, having a picnic.

"Please pass the potato salad," Beast Boy indicated towards Raven.

"RAGGLE FRAGGLE!!" yelled Bigfoot, as he jumped out of the bushes, scooping up Beast Boy and running off.

"AAAAAH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!" Beast Boy screamed.

The Titans stared in alarm, shrugged, and continued to eat.

END FLASHBACK

"Who is Slade?" Robin inquired. The Titans stared at him blankly.

"Oh wait....wrong line......" Robin mumbled.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!? REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME...?" Robin yelled dramatically as he read his script.

FLASHBACK

Raven, Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire sprawled out on a picnic blanket in the middle of a beautiful meadow,having a picnic.

"Please pass the potato salad," Beast Boy indicated towards Raven.

"RAGGLE FRAGGLE!!" yelled Bigfoot, as he jumped out of the bushes, scooping up Beast Boy and running off.

"AAAAAH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!" Beast Boy screamed.

The Titans stared in alarm, shrugged, and continued to eat.

END FLASHBACK

"Did ya'll say picnic?" Cyborg said, turning from the bacon, (and Beast Boy's Tofu).

The fellow Titans all nodded.

"You can't do that! Remember what happened last time?" he exclaimed.

A SLIGHLTY DIFFERENT FLASHBACK

Cyborg giggled like an idiot, putting a Bigfoot outfit on in the bushes.

Raven, Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire sprawled out on a picnic blanket in the middle of a beautiful meadow, having a picnic.

"Please pass the potato salad," Beast Boy indicated towards Raven.

"RAGGLE FRAGGLE!!" yelled Bigfoot, as he jumped out of the bushes, scooping up Beast Boy and running off.

"AAAAAH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!" Beast Boy screamed.

The Titans stared in alarm, shrugged, and continued to eat.

END OF THE SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT FLASHBACK

"I say we let the boy go!" Cyborg grinned, as he scrambled some eggs.

"I have a suggestion! Let us all go partake in the eating of the breakfast....by the water!!! We can have a **BREAKFAST PICNIC**!!!" Starfire grinned, a look of triumph on her face.

"Sure why not?" Robin grinned putting down his newspaper. About the only thing that could make him put it down was Starfire.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy grinned.

"Whatever," Raven scowled, clearly not happy.

"ARE YOU ASSHOLES GONNA JUST STAND THERE OR HELP ME COOK BREAKFAST??" Cyborg snarled, his good mood vanished, as Beast Boy's tofu caught on fire.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The Titans were on the shore of their Island, eating breakfast on a picnic blanket.

"This is very nice!" Starfire smiled towards Robin.

"Yeaaaaaah," He grinned sheepishly. Raven had finished her eggs and bacon, and now was getting up.

"I'm going for a walk," she said pulling her hood up.

"Wait up Raven! Me too!" Beast Boy yelled after her, dropping his tofu eggs.

"No," she replied bluntly her back turned, as she started to walk.

"Please?" he begged, chasing after her.

"No!" she said annoyed.

"PLEASE!!!" he asked desperately. It went on like this for awhile, but little did they know that the two idiots were already walking together, arguing about going on a walk.

"Raven I know you want you!" Beast Boy said in a seducing voice as he moved towards Raven. She backed away, eyes wide under her cloak. He moved in closer grinning.

"Beast Boy I already told y- Ahhhhhhh!" Raven had backed up so far she had fallen into the bay.  
"RAVEN!" Beast Boy yelled, wading to her side in the water. Raven rose to the surface drenched in water, gasping for breath.

Her mascara dripping, and her hair a dark violet mess plastered on her head, Raven rose out of the water sputtering.

"Raven I-"Beast Boy started his legs wet from running to her side.

"JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled running towards the tower. Beast Boy stood shocked. Now he had done it. She hated him. He turned to see the Titans running towards him.

"BB what happened?" asked Cyborg.  
"I...uh...she fell...into...the bay....heh..." Beast Boy mumbled. The Titans all glared at him suspiciously.

"I'm going to go...apologize..." Beast Boy grinned and then with a dash of green he was gone.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Raven I know your in there!" Beast Boy yelled at Raven's closed door.

"Maybe because this is my room," Raven replied.

"You can't block me out forever!" he whined fearing that is exactly what she would do.

There was no reply.

"Just let me in!" Beast Boy begged.  
"NO!" Raven screeched.  
"Come on! You know you want me to!"

"No I **really don't** want you to!"

"I'm coming in!"

"DON'T COME IN MY ROOM!"

The automatic door slid open. Beast Boy scanned Raven's room only to find her standing there shocked......in her....underwear. Beast Boy gulped eyes wide.

"Heh...uh...nice bra...?" he grinned sheepishly.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU GREEN SLIMEBALL!"

Beast Boy ran for it only just in time as he felt a barrage of black energy being shot at him.  
"OW! OW! OOOOWW!!!" Beast Boy screamed running as far away as he could.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The phone was ringing in the main room of Titans Tower. Robin answered,

"Titans Tower, this is Robin."

"ROBIN!!! HOW ARE YOU BUDDY!? THIS IS THE MAYOR!!" said the mayor's overly enthusiastic voice.

"Um.....hi?"

"WE ARE JUST SOOOOOO HAPPY THAT WE COULD HOST THIS PARTY FOR YOU!!!"

"Come again?"

"OHOHOHOHOHO! ROBIN YOU SILLY BOY! WE ARE HAVING A PARTY IN HONOR FOR ALL OF THE TITANS AND ALL THE GREAT, WONDERFUL, JOLLY, HAPPY, THINGS YOU HAVE DONE FOR US!!!!"

"What!?"

"YES YOU SILLY CHAP YOU! YOU ARE ALL ARRIVING ON THE RED CARPET! BE SURE TO DRESS SNAZZY AND SHARP AND BRING A DATE SO YOU'LL LOOK GOOD IN THE TABLOIDS AND THE ON THE COVER OF TEEN PEOPLE MAGAZINE!!!!!"  
"You've got to be..."

"OH BY THE WAY, MY DEAR BOY, THE PARTY IS TOMMOROW NIGHT, AT 8:00 AT THE FANCY SMANCY PARTY PLACE SO IF I WERE YOU I'D....SNAP TO IT!" he grinned and then, without another word, he hung up the phone.

Robin stared in shock, his mouth wide open, still holding the phone. Then after a moment he closed his mouth, and put the phone down.

"I **can't **wait until I am old enough to vote for a **NEW** mayor...." Robin muttered annoyed. He wasn't much of a party person but if the city was holding it in their honor he knew they should go. He'd just put on his tuxedo and grab a date and....  
"A DATE!!" Robin screeched. Just then Starfire walked into the room sniggering, for she had just seen the scene that had occurred between Raven and Beast Boy.

"Hey Star!" Robin smiled from across the room. Starfire saw him and immediately floated over towards him.

"Hello Robin! May I ask what you are doing....alone?" she added. Robin blushed. He had almost forgotten that a date was indeed required. And he knew who he wanted to ask.

"Um...Starfire...? There is this party...and....I was wondering...if you....would....like to go......with...me," he blushed looking at his feet.

"Robin....are you asking me on a date?" she asked blushing. Robin looked at her, raised a masked eyebrow, and nodded.

"Robin...I would love to," Starfire smiled, and then gave him a warm embrace. Robin stood there delighted and shocked. He to, returned the hug. They stood there like that for a moment just being in each other's arms. It was wonderful. That is until....

"LOOKS LIKE WE'VE GOT OURSELVE'S A PEEPING TOM!" Cyborg yelled with a huge grin on his face as he and a miserable Beast Boy stampeded through the automatic doors. Starfire and Robin immediately withdrew from their hug, blushing. The boys, however, had payed no attention to the couple, for their minds were still on the...incident that had just happened.

"Alright team listen up...we've got a problem....." Robin stated, rubbing his neck with uncertainty.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I hate the mall," Raven said blankly. The Titans were all driving in the T-Car on their way to the mall. Raven glared out of the window, her arms folded.

"You hate everything," Beast Boy replied. Raven turned to him raising an eyebrow. She was already pissed off at him. This was not helping the situation at all.

"Especially you," she hissed, turning back to the window. Beast Boy frowned. There was an awkward silence, so to break the ice, Robin turned on the radio from the front seat, and started going through different stations.

"Today on Classic Music-"

"-50 off this weekend only at-"

"Victoria's Secret new line of..."

"I'M BREAKING THE HAAAAAABIT! I'M BREAKING THE HAA-"

"GO BACK! GO BACK! VICTORIA'S SECRET COMMERCIAL!" Beast Boy yelled from the back seat. Robin turned around stared at him blankly, while Linkin Park continued to belt out on the radio.  
"I think we can all agree on this," Robin smiled.  
"Dude the song is over!" Beast Boy whined as Chester Bennington finished his vocal performance. Robin was about to change it when...  
"BRASS MONKEY! CHUNKY MONKEY!" sang the Beastie Boys.

"OOH! OOH! DON'T CHANGE IT! THAT'S MY JAM!!" Beast Boy yelled. Robin withdrew his index finger, annoyed. The song immeadiaty ended.

"Oh nevermind it's just a commercial," said the Green Boy shrugging his shoulders. Robin growled, very agitated.  
"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my, childish fears-"

"Don't change it," Raven said bluntly as Evanescence played upon the radio.

The Titans listened to the gloomy music as they zoomed down the road. The song had finally ended and 50 Cent had now come on just as Robin was about to switch the station.

"Booh ya!" Cyborg grinned as 50 blasted in the stereo.

'This car ride is taking forever," Raven muttered. The song finally ended and Eminem came on.  
"The music the moment you own it you better never let it go, you only get-"  
"Oh yay! It is my 'jam'!" Starfire smiled pleasantly. The Titans all turned in their seats towards Starfire, thunderstruck.

"I.....said something...wrong?" Starfire asked confused.

"CYBORG! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Robin yelled as he nearly drove the car off the road, for he was to busy staring at Starfire.

They finally had pulled in the parking lot of the mall. The Titans got out of the T Car and walked up to the main entrance. A group of girls waved towards the Titans.

"Hey! We're celebrities!" Beast Boy grinned, waving back. Raven frowned at the girls giving them the evil eye.

"All right team, listen up..." Robin said as the Titans turned for their annual shopping spree pep talk.

"YOO HOOO! CYBORGIE!!!" a blonde girl waved towards Cyborg, while the group of girls behind her giggled and whispered in eacg other's ears.

"Hey Sarah!!!" Cyborg smiled. Robin stared dumb strcuk.

"Blub-grsap-fuzzzle--akk---CYBORG!!! What is **she **doing here!?" he finally managed to blurt out.

"Sarah needs to come shopping too if she's coming to the party," Cyborg grinned, putting his arm around her. Robin stood with his mouth open.  
"Somebody call the prep police," Raven said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm on it!" Beast Boy whispered and getting out his communicator, dialed a number.

"Hello? Prep Police? We've got a problem over here at Jump City Mall...." Raven grabbed the communicator from Beast Boy turning it off.

"I wasn't serious you idiot!" she snarled. Before he could answer, a black car appeared with red sirens on top. Two punks got out of the car, with spiked clubs in their hands One of the punks was the pale boy, Goth, who had talked to Raven at the Dance Party in sisters. OO

The Titans all stared dumbstruck.

"All right, let's take 'em away," growled the other punk, grabbing Sarah and dragging her to the car. Goth nodded and grabbed Starfire, who looked bewildered.

"Wait! I wasn't....Starfire is a prep?" Raven asked suprised. The rest of the team shrugged and ran up to the punks to stop them.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Beast Boy you are SUCH an idiot. You are the biggest idiot of all idiots! No you are the king of all idiots! You are so idiotly idiotic I cannot believe how much of an idioticly idiotic idiot your idiotous mind indotically chose to control in such an idiot...."

"RAVEN! WE GET IT!" Cyborg muttered, annoyed. Raven scowled.

"But Raven....what I do not understand is, if you are so intelligent and clever, and he is so dimly witted, why have you such an affection for him in the first place?" Starfire said, floating next to her. Robin turned around at Starfire and grinned. Cyborg, his arm around Sarah, raised an eyebrow, while a small smile fell on Sarah's face. Beast Boy looked at Raven, in suprise. Raven could feel her cheeks and the tips of her ears burning with embarrasment.

"What is that supposed to mean? I have **no** affection for **anyone**!" Raven growled.

"Well that's going to have to change because you," Robin said pointing his finger at Raven, "need a date for this party."  
"I am not going on a date with anyone," Raven scowled.

"You don't have a choice Raven, you have to!" Cyborg commented his raised eyebrow now even higher.

"I don't have to do anything!" Raven yelled, her voice echoing around the mall. A window shattered near by and everyone stared at her. Raven stomped off to the nearest store and walked in, not even realizing where she was going.

"She must be really pissed off if she's going into..." Robin started but before he could finish Sarah jumped in.

"VICTORIA'S SECRET! OOH! WE HAVE TO GO IN! THEY HAVE THEIR NEW PINK LINGERIE LINE!" Sarah squealed.

"Robin what is this lingerie she speaks of?" Starfire asked looking into the store window, revealing scantily clad manicans.

"Um.....it's something.........girls wear......." Robin muttered trying to figure out.

"Do all girls have it? I do not! perhaps I should get some..." Starfire said looking up at the models.

"YES!" Robin answered abruplty his voice loud and bright. Starfire looked at him suprised.  
"Um...I mean...yes...you should definetley get some! And then after you try it on you can show it to me!!" Robin concluded excitedly.

"That sounds like fun!" Starfire smiled. The pair both walked in into Victoris's Secret with a quick pace.

"If Starfire quits being a super hero, she's be a really good prostitute!" Sarah said to Cyborg.

"Um.....yeah......we need to go get everyone out of there. Me and Sarah will go get the two love birds over there," Cyborg said, as he and Sarah walked towards Robin, who wasstanding behind Starfire grinning profusley while Starfire was examined a rack of silk pink thongs.

"I guess this means I've gotta track down a pissed off teenage girl who hates my guts, in an incredibly large land of lingerie." Beast Boy stated to himself monotonously, a glazed look in his eye. He shrugged his shoulders and pranced along into the store.

What happens next? More BB and Raven drama I'll give you that. And ust when you thought Beast Boy was a perv Robin is helping Starfire by Lingerie? What have I gotten myslef into?! lol Keep on the lookout for the next chapter! Oh and please review! I love you all and thank you so much for the support! You guys rock!


	6. Thuper Duper Fashion!

Okay first thing I wanted to say to you reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL!! Except for the stupid ones. Yeah, you guys can go die somewhere. Like okay this one girl was like

"WHAT"S A PREP?"

And I was like.

………….oh…..my….friggin….god………..

To the stupid girl who doesn't know what a prep is:

Thank you for being so stupid! It amuses me! 

If you can't even tell what a prep is, you aren't obviously mature enough to read this very graphic and compelling online novel about kids who save the world from the brink of destruction while enjoying sexual innuendoes and alcoholic beverages from time to time.

To the rest of the reviewers:

You guys make me smile! So keep up the great reviews and I'll keep up the story!

This chapter took a looong while. But this is only part of the shopping experience the Titans are gonna have! Wait until you see the rest of Super Fashion! Where the fashion is always super! Anyways I'm still a big noobie but since everybody's been doing this disclaimer thing I guess I should to. I OWN ROBIN.

Heh, okay that's all!

Superfashion and its slogan and the muffin man quote were all created by Beckna and her brother Volken Moto in the fantastic story. I made Sammy and Darlene though!

"Okay…this shouldn't be to hard….just don't get distracted by all the underwear….ladies underwear…..that covers incredibly hot bods……oh who the hell am I trying to fool? I'm in UNDERWEAR LAND!!!!!!" Beast Boy squealed as he pranced in and out of aisles of lingerie. That is until he bumped into the sales clerk.

"Welcome to Victoria's Secret, baby! My name's Lafonda! How can I help….you…?" Lafonda turned to see a small green elf sprawled on the floor.

"Baby, what are you doing?" She asked looking down, her full, highly glossed lips, pouting. Beast Boy glanced up to see a tall woman with long, dark, braided, hair looking down at him.

"I…uh….kinda...fell…." Beast Boy replied sheepishly his cheeks glowing.

"Baby, I meant what are you doing in a lingerie store?" She asked suspiciously as he got to his feet. But before he could reply someone was coming around the corner from behind Lafonda. Someone carrying some black and dark blue lacy satin lingerie. Someone who's eyes grew wide as they saw Beast Boy standing right there. This person was…..well….oh come on! You know who!

"Blimey! Harry! You-know-who is here! What the bloody hell is he doing in Victoria's Secret?" a red haired boy popped out from a shelf stacked with bras.

"He's buying evil lingerie Ron, and once he does, he's going to put it on and burn all the student's at Hogwarts eyes out!" replied Harry Potter, as he jumped out after Ron.

"Just as I thought!" Ron concluded pounding his fist into his palm.

"Ron! Look! There's a muggle! And she's with a green house elf!" Harry gasped pointing at Lafonda and Beast Boy.

"We better ask the green elf if he has seen you-know-who before he kills us all!" Harry concluded.  
"Yes it is a good plan but….."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Beast Boy screeched at the two wizards. They both blinked at him.

"They caught us Harry! Looks like you must have dropped your invisibility cloak somewhere!" Ron said scratching his head.

"GET OUT OF THIS FAN FICTION! GO RUN OVER TO YOUR LITTLE HARRY POTTER SECTION!"

"Blimey!" They both said at once and vanished in thin air. Lafonda turned around to find Raven, carrying the lingerie, her mouth gaping at what had just happened.

"How can I help you baby?" Lafonda asked, acting as though nothing had just happened.

"DUDE! RAVEN! You're buying LINGERIE?!?!?!" Beast Boy exclaimed in disbelief. Raven gave him a glare that would make Slade want to run and hide under a blanket cowering. But since there was no blanket, BB turned into a mouse and skittered into the nearest pile of bras.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey Sarah! How many fingers am I holding up?" Cyborg asked laughing.

"Cyborg what are you….Cyborg?" Sarah turned to Cy only to find that he wasn't there. She turned her head rapidly scanning for where he might be hiding.  
"Cyborg where are you?" Sarah whined.

"I'm right next to you!" he grinned, tapping Sarah on the shoulder.

"Ah!" Sarah turned around but saw no one there. Suddenly Cyborg appeared out of thin air, as he pulled something off of his head.  
"CYBORG! What the hell was that?!" Sarah panicked, eying the opaque material he had in his hands.

"I dunno some kind of cloak maybe? I found it on the floor," Cyborg said his eyes studying the fabric.

"Whatever! Anyways I need to pick out some lingerie for…something…" Sarah began.   
"For what?" Cyborg asked tossing the cloak behind him.

"SOMETHING!" Geezies! Your totally stalking me! Just give me some space!!" Sarah scowled and she trotted off to go find her lingerie.

"O…..kay….." Cyborg stared blankly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Starfire! I thought you were buying lingerie!" Robin said astounded, as Starfire modeled him some pajamas.

"Is this not the lingerie?" She asked raising an eyebrow as she looked in the mirror at her 'pink' pajama bottoms.

"No! I'll show you!" Robin replied taking her hand, and leading into the room with scantily clad manikins.

"This," said Robin extended his arm out, "is lingerie." Starfire stared at the display with her eyes wide.

"Robin! I cannot buy this!" she exclaimed turning to him.

"Huh? Why not?" he asked unsure.

"Because I shall look like a totally slut faced whore bag!" the alien replied. The boy wonder stared in astonishment as she turned on her heel to go back to the pajama section.

"Damn….." Robin muttered as he watched her pick up a pair of silk slippers. Robin then walked away to find the rest of the crew. However, little did he know, Starfire had been waiting for him to leave. She peeked around from the corner of the dressing room and sneaked into the lingerie section. Making sure Robin was not in view.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"What are you buying it for?"

"None of you business."

"What are you buying it for?"

"None of you business."

"What are you buying it for?"

"None of you business."

"What are you buying it for?"

"None of you business."

"What are you buying it for?"

"BEAST BOY IT'S NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN F#!?$ BUSINESS!!" Raven hissed, hair flying up in all directions as her eyes surged out dark lightning. Beast Boy stared at her blankly.

"Soooooo…….any reason you are purchasing this scanty attire to adorn upon your hot body?" Beast Boy asked in a British accent. Raven lost her temper for a moment but then stopped and stared at him surprised.

"You think I'm…" but before Raven could finish the cashier asked her for her clothing items and Raven's attention had shifted to her.

"$125.30 is your total ma'am," said the cashier.

"I'll pay! I'll pay!" Beast Boy cried waving his green wallet in the air. Raven and the cashier eyed him suspiciously.

"What's the catch?" Raven asked eyes narrowed. Beast Boy laughed nervously.

"Heh…catch? What makes you think…"

"Come on Beast Boy! You seriously think I am going to believe your going to buy me lingerie for no reason?"

"DUDE! What do you **mean** no reason? The only reason lingerie **has,** is to emphasize that women **are **sex objects!" he concluded. Raven's eye twitched. He waited for a reply but Raven wasn't excepted this crap for an answer. BB sighed.

"If you are buying lingerie what are you gonna do with it? Wear it! Why would you buy it to wear underneath your clothes instead of just regular undies? Obviously there has to be a reason why you'd buy lingerie! SO SOMEONE COULD SEE YOU IN IT! But who is going to see you in it? The other two male titans have girlfriends so obviously that means it comes down to me! Being the only available male left to see you in lingerie! Unless your secretly seeing someone, like that weird goth guy from 'Sisters,' whom is like dating you in Teen Titans Go!, the new comic series, which picks up an utterly vague description of our actually lives such as the relationship between Cyborg and Sarah, which nobody supports except Orangespice the incredibly hot author of this story…."

"BEAST BOY SHUT THE HELL UP! I GET IT ALREADY!" Raven yelled. Beast Boy closed his mouth and blinked.

"You put a lot of thought into this don't you?" said the cashier surprised.

"Geez you're an idiot with a low IQ! Oh but not when it comes to sex, underwear, and female body parts! Of course you're an expert on all the horny things in life," Raven hissed, "You sound like a scholar or something!"

"Well," said Beast Boy, putting one arm down on the counter as he coolly leaned against it, "Let's just say I've picked up quite a few 'Sports Illustrated Swimsuit editions.' Raven smacked him across the face. The cashier gasped.

"If your seriously trying to hit on me, do you think looking at stuff like that is gonna make me like you anymore than I do now?" she asked, her face looking angry with a trace of despair. Without another word she walked off. Beast Boy and the cashier both stared off after her.

"Oh no! She forgot her…" The cashier looked down at the lingerie and other items Raven had left behind. Beast Boy smacked some crisp dollar bills on the counter and looked up at the cashier.

"I'll take it to her." Gathering the bag which contained Raven's contents. Beast Boy walked off to find her. He had been an idiot. Why did Orangespice have to make him such a horny little elf in this fan fiction? He sure wasn't this sexually active in the show. Not that he is in Pretty Baby either.  
"Pfft, Pretty Baby? What kind of name is that?" Beast Boy scoffed as he walked around the store spotting Robin and Cyborg having a conversation, Cyborg's eyes occasionally wandering to the pile of neatly placed bras on the table next to him.

But before I, the author of this story, can punish Beast Boy for insulting my title, I may say that I decided a sudden thought struck his mind instead.

However instead of Orangespice punishing Beast Boy, a sudden thought struck Beast Boy's head.

"If your seriously trying to hit on me, do you think looking at stuff like that is gonna make me like you anymore than I do now?"

The words she said echoed in his mind. What was that supposed to mean? Did she like him? Or did that just mean that she hated him?

"Why are girls so confusing?!" Beast Boy grumbled as he walked up to Robin and Cyborg.

"The confusingness makes up for their body parts," Robin replied. Cyborg and Beast Boy stared at him incredulously (I'm like obsessed with that word.) for the entirely out of character words that had just escaped from his mouth.

"Heh….um…hey shouldn't we go get the girls?" Robin indicated towards Starfire, Raven, and Sarah who were all at the front of the store, ready to go. Raven was the only one without a shopping bag. Beast Boy realizing he still had Raven's lingerie ran up to meet them, and hopefully apologize for what he had said earlier. Even thought he was likely to probably screw up again in the next forty five minutes.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Okay! This looks like a good place guys!" Sarah grinned as she indicated a store with huge neon letters above the entrance reading, 'SUPER FASHION: the shop where the fashion is SUPER!' Raven's eyes grew wide as golf balls as they wandered across shoppers examining clothing of pink dresses and mini skirts, pink boxers, pink slippers, pink sneakers, and golden Elvis pants.

"No…." she whispered, terrified, as the team walked into the store. A teenage boy with braces on big beaver teeth and numerous freckles covering his chipmunk like face appeared in front of them.

"Welcome to THUPERFASHION: the thop where the fathion is THUPER!" he said with a lisp, his fingers dancing back and forth on the word 'Thuper'. (Like the spirit fingers from 'Bring it On'!)

"Do you work for Slade?" Robin asked obsessively.

"Do **you** know the muffin man?" asked the boy without a single lisp! OMG! Without a single lisp!!! Good job! Let's give him a round of applause. Clap your hands now. I don't see them clapping. Seriously. CLAP YOUR HANDS. OR ELSE.

The group stared in a state of shock, except for Starfire, who was clapping, and Sarah.

"No. I don't need to know a muffin man! We have a full time pastry chef," Sarah said casually.

"Ooh really?" Cyborg asked, excitedly. The boy took no notice however and continued talking.

"My name ith Tham! But you can call me Thammy! We thell EVERYTHING at THUPERFASHION (where fathion is THUPER): thmartwear, cathualwear, menthwear, womenthwear, childrenthwear, babythwear, promwear, sportthwear, swimmingwear, beachwear and underwear. Hey! You need underwear, don't you? Here, take an ecthra(extra) small."

He tossed a pair of tightie whities to Robin but Starfire ran in front of him and put her arms around him.

"GET YOUR FERGLERSPURKS **AWAY** FROM MY BOY TOY!" She hissed.

"Uuuumm….." Robin started but Sarah cut him off.

"Were looking for super cool clothes for a super popular party for all the hip people!" Sarah giggled.

"Thuper!" Said Sammy giving her the thumbs up.

"Uh….yeah…super…" Cyborg added in blankly, his fingers dancing very unenthusiastically .

"Let me call Darlene! DARLENE!! WE'VE GOT THOME MORE CUTHOMERTH!" He yelled. A gothic girl with black hair and lot's of spiky jewelry, walked up to the group. Even Raven stared at the queer girl. What was she doing in a place like this?

"Hi. My name is Darlene. But you can call me Darlene." She said with a voice more monotonous than……..something…….really……monotonous.

"Darlene! You forgot to thay the thlogan!" Sammy gasped, shaking his finger.

"Oops. Your right Sammy. Let's say it together," she stated blankly.

"STOP! That's fine….we've got…the slogan…" Beast Boy said waving his hands.

"Okay! Tho Darlene they thay that they are here for thuper cool clothes for a thuper popular party for all the hip people!" Sammy repeated.

"Well the new 'in' color is black and white striped," Darlene said, pulling a stick of chewing gum out of her black jean pocket, and unfolding the wrapper lazily.

"But….all the clothing right here is pink," Robin said confused, as the brightness of the pink apparel (and the Elvis pants) seemed to blind them.

"I know," Darlene stated, as she stuck the piece of chewing gum in her mouth and started chewing loudly.

"Darlene thufferth from memory loss," Sammy whispered to them.

"We noticed," Raven said as Darlene introduced herself to Beast Boy again by the name of 'Veronica'. 'Goodies,' (the song by Cierra, who you think is a young girl but she's not just a young girl) blasted out from the stores speakers, making the Titans (and Sarah) jump in surprise.

"My goodies, my goodies, my goodies, not my goodies…."

"OH I LOVE THITH THONG!" Sammy yelled who immediately attempted freak dancing with Darlene, who punched him, and made him fall down on the floor, resulting in many customers turning and looking at the group in shock.

"Which one?" Sarah asked looking into her Victoria's Secret bag, about to pull out the…articles of clothing in there, but she was immediately stopped by Cyborg.

"Please Robin, what are these 'goodies'?" asked Starfire.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" Beast Boy grinned making his way towards Starfire, but he was bashed on the head by Robin and Raven, whom one couldn't say which looked angrier. Starfire looked even more utterly confused now, but Robin whispered in her ear.

Cyborg leaned in to hear what he was saying but could only make out the words, "-when we get home-" and he immediately leaned out.  
"Tho what are we waiting for," said Sammy, who had gotten up from his fall, and clapped his hands together, "let'th get it tharted ha! Let'th get it tharted in here!"

"How did I get myself into this situation?" Robin mumbled to himself.

"The same thing I asked myself the day I met Beast Boy," Raven replied.

Okay so what's up next? The Titans finish shopping but Sarah tells the girls the have to go practice for something. That's when the guys discover that the mayor is no ordinary mayor (not that that wasn't obvious to begin with) but Sarah's dad! After preparing for the party the Titans get ready, but Beast Boy discovers a hole in his ceiling, and of course being the dumb ass that he is…well….I'm not gonna spoil the best part. Yes I am. TERRA IS BACK FROM THE DEAD! (Don't worry we still hate her! )But what is Beast Boy gonna do know that he is head over heels for Raven? Well, when she comes back to the tower to beg for mercy, she discovers a disturbing scene between two Titans. A disturbing scene that will change her entire outlook on life. Find out in the next chapter!


	7. Will you go to the Bra With Me?

* * *

To fully enjoy this chapter:

If you haven't heard the song Lady by Lenny Kravitz here it is:

http: so this chapter is basically just for having fun because after the party things might be going downhill for the team, especially Starfire and Robin. Why? Heh…do you really want to know?

Reviewer of the month award goes to:

The Matter Horn!

You have a big ego problem, you know.  
I mean, getting beast boy to say "Orangespice the incredibly hot author of this story" just proves you've got issues. And your bio say your are a princess, I guess being daddy little princess also give you a ego boost. But as much as loved  
give you grief about your ego. This is a review,  
so here it is. Nice story...princess of pride.

As hard it was to read this spelling, I deciphered that this person thinks I have a big ego.

HAH! Doesn't everyone!

First of all Beast Boy thinks everyone is hot

Second I was trying to be funny. I guess jokes aren't as obvious these days and..

Ooh Vanessa Carlton o yeah! Heh sorry I'm listening to the radio while I'm typing.

But third of all, I am hot, so there.

There is a difference between ego and confidence and humor. Apparently you don't know it.

Oh and I'm the Princess of Tamaran not Daddy's little princess. Actually my daddy died when I was three. Yeah, he got hit by an asteroid. Yeah……(note: THAT **WAS** A JOKE)

Oh I just had to post this. Anyways I've been thinking that if Pretty Baby was an anime (ha wouldn'tthat be awesome?) The opening would be to Ashlee Simpson's Autobiography. Tell u what if I get tons of animation equipment and weeks of spare time I'll make it okay? lol

(Maybe me and Hillary can make it at animation camp:D)

"Okay, try this one on," Darlene said, as she handed Starfire an orange dress with green polka dots on it. Starfire looked at it in disgust as Raven and Sarah tried hard to hold back their laughter.

"Yeah Star...um...that would look nice..." Sarah smiled.

"If you're trying to look naked with giant green boils floating all around you," Raven added. The girls burst out laughing, though it really wasn't that funny. Starfire, looking confused, ignored them and handed the dress back to Darlene.

"I was hoping to find something that suits me a little better," Starfire smiled. Darlene popped her gum. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Um..perhaps..." Starfire shuffled her feet.

"Oh, right of course," Darlene nodded her head, "I'll be right back." With that, Darlene walked up to a door that read the words, 'Employees Only,' and went inside.

"Why is she going back there?" Sarah asked confused craning her neck to see where Darlene went.

"She probably went to light up some pot," Raven quipped absent mindedly. The other two glared at her.

"What? Oh come on! Try and tell me she doesn't look like a pot head," Raven added quickly, blushing slightly. Sarah laughed.

"Raven I love you," Sarah grinned as she wrapped her arm around her, which made Raven blush even more.

"Here she comes," Starfire muttered, as the bland girl came out of the door holding something in her arms.

"Try this on," she said, handing the black mass to Starfire. Starfire looked hesitant but regardless she took the dress and walked to one of the dressing rooms. After adding a few more outfits to their piles, Raven and Sarah soon came to join Starfire.

"I am...not coming out," came Starfire's hushed voice.  
"Come on Starfire, it can't be that bad," said Raven, rolling her eyes. After a moment, the door creaked open and Starfire peered out. She then sighed and opened the door all the way. Starfire was sporting strapless long black dress that tightly hugged her figure; however it had a bodice, tied with a satin black ribbon. The bodice was navy blue, with black lace all over it. The dress was darkly gorgeous. No wonder Darlene brought it out. Before Starfire could say a single word Raven walked behind her, undid the dress, and yanked it down, so Starfire was in nothing but her underwear. Starfire squeaked. Raven grabbed the dress, pushed Starfire back in the dressing room, and shut the door. Everyone stared at Raven in astonishment.

"Mine..." she growled.

"Falcon, that dress would look really good on you," nodded Darlene. Sarah looked at her strangely.  
"Her name is Raven," she said with the same strange look planted on her face.

"Right on Betty," Darlene gave 'Betty' the thumbs up. So are you a Betty or a Veronica? I'd say I'm a Beronica.

"Alright Robin!" Beast Boy grinned.  
"Man Starfire is gonna want to eat you up," Cyborg laughed. Robin rolled his masked eyes as he, after relentless begging from Cyborg and BB, showed them his Armani Tux he was wearing to the party.

"I bet the(that's she) ith," Sammy muttered with a hint of...what's that..? Jealousy?

"Well who can blame her?" the green dude laughed, "Robin's a good looking hunk of man candy!" Everyone laughed at the dorky comment, except for Sammy, who rolled his eyes.

"Oh, pleath."

"So have we all agreed?" Cyborg asked, as he gathered two more Armani tuxedos in size small and extra large. (Guess who those are for.)

"Yeah," chorused BB and Robin. Wow. Talk about individuality. Guys are really picky when it comes to getting dressed up. Hah, not. Well at least we can count on Aqualad for getting super dressed up.

Robin came out in his usual super hero attire, holding the tuxedo in his hands.

"Alright, let's go pay." He said tiredly as if all this shopping had worn him out. Oh come on Robin, we haven't even gone to buy shoes yet!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey! You guys done shopping already?" Beast Boy grinned coming up to the counter to meet Raven, who's mood seemed to have improved.

"Kind of. The other two are still finishing up," she replied eyeing the bribing trinkets stores always put next to the cash register so you can buy even more of there crap! STUPID TRINKETS!

Lenny Kravitz now boomed through the stereo.

"Um..Raven...about earlier..." Beast Boy started avoiding her eyes and rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's cool," she cut him off. 'It's cool?' the green boy thought, eyebrows raised. That was a little bit out of character. It sounded like something from Cyborg's 'Pimped Out Snoopdogg Slang' lingo. Well isn't that what people call it? Okay maybe not...but still...

"I love this song!" Beast Boy grinned, trying to bring up a conversation topic.

"Lady?" Raven asked surprised, "Why?"

"It reminds me of you." The two listened.

_'I'm crazy for this little lady,_

_I would love for her to have my baby...'_

"What was that?" Raven asked with her signature eyebrow raise.

"Um...never mind..." He chuckled nervously. Raven let her eyes wander around the counter until she found a fuzzy pen, which she immediately began to fondle.

"So um...about the date...thingy," Beast Boy started very self consciously. Raven put down the fuzzy pen she had been fingering and looked up at him.

"I was...well..." He started feeling really hot..and not in the sexy attractive sort of way. She stared at him a small smile playing across her lips.

"I was wondering if...you...would like to...gooo..." Beast Boy slowly released the words he was trying to ask, but it was very hard to work up the courage. She stared at him and he immediately found himself looking at the scene back at the tower earlier that day. The memory of Raven, looking at him, in shock...and...in her...bra. He gulped his face flushing. Raven raised an eyebrow. Raven knew what he was trying to ask her but, she decided for once to play it dumb, like Starfire or Sarah. She looked at him confused, but Beast Boy was choking up with images of Raven in her undies. He hoped Raven couldn't read minds. Because she would be seeing some dirty images of herself. When he started wondering what her bra size was he knew it was hopeless to ask her. But then Raven grabbed his hand and flipped it over so that his palm was facing upward. A modest simple move. She hoped. She started tracing her finger around his palm blushing softly.

"Beast Boy...it's okay...I'm sorry too...I was being a bitch..." She said quietly.

"No! No you weren't...what I did was totally out of...of...line..." he began losing his grip on words, as Raven's finger traced his palm. He didn't know what she was doing, but it was calming him down a little bit. The images faded away and his courage rose up again.

"Raven..." He asked intently. Raven's finger stopped and she looked up shyly, her mouth in an uncertain smile. 'She's pretty cute...', Beast Boy thought abruptly, but he shook his head, cleared his throat and spoke the words that had been on his mind that whole afternoon...even if the words weren't the question he had wanted to ask...

"Raven will you go to the bra with me?" Beast Boy asked. Raven dropped her hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Gack! I mean will you go to the boobs..." Beast Boy started sweating nervously, words fumbling out of his mouth. Raven gaped at him incredulously.

"No! Nonononononono! That's not what I..." BB worriedly shook his hands, his face bright pink.

"You are such a sleaze! Just forget it!" She said in disbelief. She walked past him without a second glance. It took Beast Boy

a moment to take in what had just happen.

"Dude, she hates you. Again." said a voice in the back of his head. Beast Boy sat there on the spot for a moment scratching his chin. Suddenly, a look of shock was upon his face.

"Hey...she thinks I'm a sleaze...DAMN! And I don't even know what that means! But I am guessing it's probably something along the lines of a hopeless perverted green shapeshifter who is obsessed with some hot dark sorceress's feminine...parts...or ...something. Yeah...that's probably what it means. Well I mean come on what else could it mean?" He mumbled to himself. He then turned to thee...I mean see Sammy...or Thammy...or whoever giving him an incredibly strange look.

"Well well well. Ladieth and gentlemen thep right up to the world'th dumbeth lother. And here I thought you were gay!" he said in disbelief.

"Eheeh...guess you heard me talking to myself huh?"

"About feminine parth? Oh yeah, oh yeah, I heard it all! About the boobth and the puthyth and what noth..."

"The puthyth? What are puthyth?" asked BB confused. Sammy scoffed.

"I thought a hopeleth perverted green thapethifter who ith obthethed with thome hot dark thorcereth'th feminine parth would know." Sammy said playing with the same fuzzy pen Raven had picked up earlier, and tucking it behind his ear.

"I'm sorry I don't speak lisp," Beast Boy stated blankly.

"YOU BITCH!" Sammy screamed as The changeling flinched in disbelief, "YOU KNOW, PUTHYTH! LIKE JOTHIE AND THE PUTHYCATH!"

"You mean Josie and the Pussycats?" Beast Boy suggested, grinning.

"YETH!"

"Oh! Yeah...I love the word pussy...cats!" Beast Boy added quickly. Sammy grumbled the word, "Thicko," and trotted off to another pair of customers. The next moment Darlene came out of the 'Employees Only,' door, looking pretty baked. She stumbled up to Beast Boy the aroma of pot filling his nostrils.

"Darlene will you go to the dance with me?" Beast Boy asked jokingly, just to see if anyone would say yes. Darlene leaned in close to him. He could smell the drug on her breath. He leaned back eyes wide.

"Depends," she said huskily, "what's your size?"  
We don't even want to know what that means, do we?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I am uncertain Sarah, you are sure Americans allow this?" Starfire asked uncertainly as she twirled around in her berry magenta miniskirt.

"Of course Starfire! It's a free country! And anyways the guys love it!" Sarah squealed. Starfire lifted up her skirt and turned her head to view her rear in the mirror. Just then Raven knocked on the dressing room door.

"Come in," Sarah said, not even bothering to find out who it was. Raven appeared in the doorway.  
"What are you guys...AHH!" Raven lost her monotonous tone with a high girly squeak as she saw the reflection of Starfire's ass in a thong. Raven stumbled back and fell to the floor covering her eyes.

Sarah laughed, "We're all girls Rae, why are you freaking out?"

"It was awkward and completely unexpected," Raven mumbled, getting to her feet and walking in the dressing room. (This is exactly what orangespice's crush said when she sat with him at lunch, and my friend asked what he thought of it. sob yeah, thnx for asking if I'm a homophobe hils. I appreciate it. Biatch.)

"Starfire I thought you had gotten your underwear supply from Victoria's," Raven asked, in disbelief she had just let those words come out of her mouth. Sarah stripped off the outfit she had on, while Raven and Starfire exchanged glances.

"She was just trying it on," Sarah commented grabbing something from off the hook.  
"Move Star, I wanna show it to Raven," Sarah chirped, bouncing on the balls of her feet, clutching a bundle of pink to her chest. Starfire moved reluctantly and let Sarah unfold the pink mass in her hands and threw it over her head. A beautiful pink gown cascaded down her body. It was a strapless dress, with an extra translucent pink film surrounding the long skirt. it also continued a long sash that was tied into a bow at the back. It looked a bit like Kitten's dress, but more posh and pretty.

"You look awesome," said Starfire and Raven in unison, not bothering to hold back a grin. And she truly did. Sailor Pink: Ball Gown Diva. (Hah, don't ask please.)

"Okay, now let's see your dress Starfire! Sarah smiled as the girls soaked up her awesomeness. (HAH ANYONE SEEN MEAN GIRLS?)

"Tell me Sarah, which dress do you speak of?" Starfire asked as she indicated the numerous gowns strewn across the stall. Raven and Sarah exchanged glances. Of course Starfire was way to much of a giver to make people wait for her. So she stupidly grabbed the first dress she saw and immediately snatched it. DUMB MOVE.

"I mean, of course! I have discovered marvelous attire that I am eager to wear to this party!" she smiled.  
"Okay, great let's go!" said Sarah, as the girls held their gowns and other clothing they had spotted to take home. I mean come on, you can't expect a girl to go in a shop and buy just one thing! The girls came up to the cash register where the boys had already paid and were waiting impatiently for the girls to hurry up. Robin looked irritated. Starfire placed her items down on the counter along with the rest of the girls' clothing, and chewed her thumbnail nervously. Had she down something to make Robin worry?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Relieved to flee away from the weird salespeople at Super Fashion: The Shop Where the Fashion is Super, the team trotted off to Nordstrom's, the best place in the world for shoe shopping. The girls were super excited and the boys were ecstatic. NOT. They were all tired of stalking mobs of fans, endless photographers, and the constant saleswomen who always offer perfume and makeovers. Starfire of course, never had the heart to say no, and now had the stench of 6 different perfumes, intoxicating everyone else's sense of smell. After about thirty minutes of browsing the shoes, the team couldn't stand it anymore and told Starfire to go wash her hands because their freaking noses were NUMB. Raven tagged along because she needed a friend to talk to.

"I am so pissed off about Beast Boy," Raven said, as she tried to fan away the sickly sweet stench with her hand. Starfire looked at her curiously as they opened the door to the ladies room.  
"Why?" she asked, turning on the faucet and removing her armlets. Since Starfire had armlets in the dumbass people had sprayed her all the way up to her shoulders. She had to wash her entire arms.

"He's being such a perv," Raven said exasperated, as Starfire pumped some soap and scrubbed her hands.

"But do you not enjoy it?" the alien asked as she worked the mass of bubbles up to her elbows. Raven stared at her incredulously, and in amusement (that would be a weird look) because of what she just said, and because of the scene she was looking at. Quite odd looking. Starfire doused her entire arms under the faucet. Raven cracked up and grabbed some paper towels and handed them to the girl, who emerged from the sink. Raven dropped the towels and laughed hysterically. Wow you don't see that everyday do you?

"My grebnax!" Starfire whined. Her boobs were sopping wet. Raven grabbed the towels and still laughing, dabbed at Starfire's torso. If the scene hadn't been so funny, that right there would have been totally awkward. Raven Soon the girls emerged from the bathroom still laughing.

"But wait," said Raven, "didn't you ask if I enjoyed Beast Boy being all pervy?"

"Yeeees," Starfire answered slowly.

"Why would you say that?" Starfire's face cracked into a grin.

"Because you have affection for him!" She teased.

"What?" Raven squeaked. How did she know? She hadn't told anyone, not even Starfire that she liked him, and anyways, who said she did? Starfire scoffed. Another thing you don't see everyday.

"You were oodling one another's zurblers," she said. (That kinda sounds like position 69...O.o)

"You mean we were kissing?" Raven asked, praying to god that that was what she meant.

"Yes," Starfire replied.  
"That was...that was..." but before Raven could answer, a hot guy with black curly hair and bright blue eyes came up to them.

"Mademoiselles Raven and Starfire?" he asked kissing both of their hands. Starfire giggled and blushed. Raven however, was thinking more along the lines of FREAKSHOW.

"Did you need something?" Raven asked skeptically, pulling her hand away.

"My name is Gilles Thisbesex I own several perfume companies if Paris, New York, LA, England, Tokyo and tons other countries I could care less about," he grinned with a sexy French accent. Raven grinned back insanely.

"Did you know your name means Young Goat Lover Sex?" Raven snorted. Starfire cracked up as well. Young Goat pouted and started to walk away.

"I just thought you two young ladies might be interested in having your own perfume line, (or whatever they are called.)" he said carelessly as he walked off. 1 2 3….

"Wait!" the two girls chorused in unison. Gilles grinned.

"These are to small! They hurt my feet!" Sarah whined to the sales person as she tried on a pair of Steve Madden heels. The saleswomen apologized and ran off to get the next size up. The boys wandered around looking at various pairs of shiny shoes.

"Robin, how far have you and Starfire gone?" Cyborg asked out of the blue. Robin glared at him.  
"Yeah I wanted to know the same thing!" BB added grinning.

"So tell us Robbie, how far have you gone under da sheets?" the metal man whispered.

"We haven't," Robin hissed, pretending to be very interested in a pair of brown leather loafers. The two stared at him in disbelief.

"You haven't…..done her yet?" Beast Boy asked mouth hanging open. Robin studied the way the leather was fringed into a fine pattern along the top of the shoe.

"She's still a virgin," Cyborg giggled to BB.  
"He's still a virgin!" BB laughed back. Robin whipped around from the pair of loafers.

"Oh and like you two have fucked someone already?" he growled, raising a masked eyebrow. The two immediately shut up.

"Wonderful, wonderful! Are these the two?" asked Gilles eyeing Robin and Beast Boy. The girls nodded giggling. Gilles walked up to them and kissed both of their hands.

"Messieurs Robin and Beast Boy, I am Gilles Thisbesex," he smiled. The two looked horrified. Luckily, they were wearing gloves.

"These young ladies have told me that you can be their partners in the advertisements," he said, indicating Starfire and Raven, acting as though nothing had happened between him and the boys.

"Partners for what?" Cyborg sniggered.

"Their sexual partners in the perfume advertisements," he said, his sexy French accent doing it's thang.  
"WHAT?" the two boys chorused in unison. The girls cracked up.

"Oh yes, oh yes, please follow me," Gilles concluded grabbing Beast Boy's and Robin's hands and dragging them along.

"Have fun!" Cyborg yelled after them, grinning like an idiot, but then he remembered he was stuck shopping for shoes with his girlfriend and his face fell as he trudged back to the complaining Sarah. What a great boyfriend.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Okay, so Raven we have decided to call yours Mystery," said a man with thinning hair and big glasses. They were now in a studio right next to the mall, and were about to start filming Raven's commercial.

"Kay," Raven agreed absentmindedly, as the artists redid her make up. Why Raven was putting up with this one could ask.  
"I heard that she's a whore and goes to cafés regularly to give guys orals," whispered one of the staff members to another.  
"Yeah, and she got some kind of rare STD so she's doing this to make money so they can pay for the medicine," she whispered back.

Okaaaaay. Raven emerged from her chair her face looking glamorous yet subtle. See what a little lip gloss can do Raven?  
"Here's the perfume," said the women with the big hair who had just talked about the orals. Raven sniffed a purple tear shaped bottle. The aroma of flowers and musk filled her nostrils. It smelled wonderful, like something she couldn't explain. But she loved the smell. It was like they had captured a rainy April day and still put in the flowers.

"Okay Raven, just like we rehearsed okay?" came the voice of the director. Raven nodded and walked out onto the set.

"And….Action," said the man, as Starfire took her cue. She walked from the ocean drenched in water, wearing just a purple bikini. She tossed her hair and grinned as the sun

shined upon her perfectly tanned body. Her green eyes sparkled. Starfire was made to do this. She walked up to shore strutting her stuff and slid down onto Robin, wearing a red swimsuit. She smiled seducingly as she leaned in closed her eyes and………

"CUT!" Yeah, way to ruin the moment.

Don't worry you'll see the whole commercial in the next chapter, as well as…dance lessons? Much more to come!

Also about the going downhill thing:

Yeah this story may really be going downhill. Here's a hint:

Someone's coming….

Yeah great Hint!

Well until next time!


	8. Playboy Bunny Raven?

I've been having a lot of trouble writing a really eyecatching dewscription so people will read pretty baby. Heh I was thinking that maybe some of you guys could be like reviwers like literally!

Like for example:

Citrisca has the ability to make the Teen Titans look like a bunch of potheads out to save world so they can get home and have sex together, and still make it a really cool story!

-randomreviwerpersonthatdoesn'texist

HAHHAHAH Yes I know I fucking suck at examples but whatever.

You guys can do me better then this right ):

So at the end of your reviews, if you have a kind fun loving sophisticated movie reviewer like heart….feel free to do a funny and cool description review! Of course you don't have to! I love reviews regardless!

Wow this is like a lot of talking! This is my longest yet huh? I should get some kind of the girl who doesn't shut the frick up award! BTW LAST THING I SWEAR!

I updated chapter 2 and 3…heh BB and Rae get drunk……

OKAY THAT'S ALL READ ON!

"Okay, give me more of a 'pout' look Starfire, show off those sexy lips..…I love it I love it!" The cameraman guided the modeling pair with his enthusiastic perky voice. The snaps and flashes of cameras surrounded the sexiest superhero couple in Jump City (excluding Beast Boy and Raven, even though they probably are the sexiest in my opinion..) as they both posed dramatically for Starfire's new perfume, Afterglow (JLo's a con artist! She stole _Glo_ from Star!). After what seemed a million flashes, serious model glares, and poses they had finally finished.

"Alright you two get out of the way while we pack up!" yelled one of the crew members. Robin walked off down the beach and collapsed onto the sand and sighed deeply. Starfire followed and sat down next to him. She gazed at the horizon, the sun sinking into the water the array of warm colors seemed to be painted across the sky.

"I am sorry to have dragged you into this..." Starfire grinned sheepishly.  
"Oh it's no big deal," Robin replied. Like Robin didn't mind being seen on a perfume commercial across the country wearing a bathing suit and having an alien girl slide sexily on top of him.

Yeah, no big.

"Besides, I get to see you in a bathing suit!" Robin said absentmindedly. It took him a minute to realize what he had said. He quickly slapped his hand to his forehead.

'Yes! And I got to lie on top of you! It was **most** enjoyable! You have a fine pack of sixes!" Starfire smiled. It took Robin another minute to take in what she had just said. Starfire again smiled and blushed.

"I apologize. I usually do not speak such thoughts openly," she giggled. Robin smiled.

"Me neither," he laughed. The two watched the sunset on the horizon, its golden glow warming their faces. The camera crew and staff we're now packing up the equipment, and going over the footage. Robin sighed and tilted his head back. What had he gotten himself into? This just might ruin his reputation. But he had done it for Starfire...and for the fact he got to see her in a skimpy purple bikini.

"Hey Star I..." He looked at Starfire about to ask her something but found himself lost for words. Starfire had strewn herself out on the sand, eyes closed, her golden skin glowing in the sun, fiery locks trailing out on the sand.

'She's a goddess,' he thought as her eyes flickered open.  
"I am hot," she complained, getting up and rubbing her forehead.

'Yeah you are!' he thought again.

"Come, let us go in the water and do the cooling off!" she smiled grabbing his wrist and running to the shore. Robin was dragged along, running to keep up with the enthusiastic Tamaranean (is it Tamaranean or Tamaranian? Because Scandinavian rhymes with Tamaranean and it has an ia…..) Starfire dove into the water and arose flipping her red hair back, her silhouette against the sunset. (HA! LITTLE MERMAID!)

Robin watched in awe, mouth agape.

"Robin come here! I have something I am eager to tell you," She smiled her finger beckoning him forward. Without a moment of hesitation, he dove in and vanished into the deep. Starfire stood up, the water coming up above her waist. She scanned the surface for Robin, but could not find him.

"Robin, where did you..EEP!" Starfire had been pulled by her ankle, submerging in the cool water. She opened her eyes as to look at Robin, but they began to sting from the salt. Closing her eyes from the irritation she felt someone grab her from behind. Starfire said something that sounded like an underwater, 'Eep," but all you could hear was a muffled sound and the bubbles rising out of her mouth. The girl found herself being pulled up to the surface of the water. She gasped for air as she felt the warm sun's rays settle upon her face. Everything was in a golden aura bathed in Afterglow. (hahah if you've heard the song you'd know….and yes it's by freaking Vanessa Carlton what did you expect?) Starfire didn't need to turn around to know who was holding her. (Well it doesn't exactly take a genius to figure that out either.)

"Robin," she said tenderly, as she leaned her head against his buff chest. She felt her face flush, and her heart beat faster. Being around Robin made her feel that way sometimes.

"What did you want to tell me?" He whispered into her ear. Chills went up and down her spine.

"I-"

"OKAY YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS! TIME TO….AHA…AHAHA…….AHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" The director started laughing hysterically his humongous belly jiggling as snorted merrily. Robin and Starfire stared in horror.

"H-HEY YOU GUYS…AHA….I JUST CALLED THEM LOVEBIRDS….HAHA….ROBIN…IS THE NAME OF A BIRD…AHHAHAAH,"

"But sir, Starfire isn't a b-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP OR YOU'RE FIRED!" The director yelled at one of his co-workers.

"HAHAHA BIRDS-" The director was now on the sand laughing hysterically. He was either incredibly drunk on Stoli Rasperry Vodka, or the thousands of pounds of Quiznos subs that he digested into his clogged up arteries everyday had gone to his head. Robin and Starfire exchanged glances and waded out of the water. Well at least the fat guy had made them come to their senses.  
"We better head back," Robin said. Starfire nodded dreamily, admiring his hair. It looked so sexy when it was wet, she loved how his bangs came down across his forehead. Her heart was still beating, slowly calming down. She breathed in deeply and sighed. To bad she didn't tell him.

"Come on kids, we're driving back!" yelled one of the camera men. The pair headed towards the van, eager to get back to the tower and away from all the strange under paid crew members.

However, things weren't going so smooth for BB and Rae……

Raven dressed in a lovely black lace dress walked up to a glass door and turned the handle. She opened the door to reveal a white balcony with many beautiful plants scattered around, the rain pouring down. She smiled as Beast Boy turned around in his sexy black tuxedo. She ran up to him and fell into his arms, both wet from the artificial rain. They then leaned in for a kiss. Beast Boy leaned in closer and closer taking a step forward. However, he took a step on Raven's dress and slipped. Rrrrrrrip. Raven's dress practically ripped off, revealing her underwear.

"BEAST BOY YOU PERVERT!" She screamed, as she started pounding him. Beast Boy crouched to the ground, shielding his head from the attack.

"I'M SORRY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR!" He whined as he shielded his arms above his head.  
"QUICK! Look to see if she has hives!" Said the woman with the big hair.

"STD's can give you hives?" asked the other woman.

"Well, if it made my ears glow in the dark, then I don't see why you can't get hives!" Said the woman with the big hair AND now glow in the dark ears.

"Aaw, they are such a cute couple!" Gilles smiled, as he watched Raven abuse Beast Boy. He shook his head and laughed.

"So sweet, so sweet. But it looks like ve'll have to film again!" He clapped, "Get another dress from the closet!"

"Sir we're running low! This was the fifth time!" said the clothing woman, or whatever you call her.

"Ah oh well, maybe a sex scene is better," Gilles shrugged, Raven and Beast Boy looked up at him in shock.

"Vwat? Vwat did I say?" he asked, in a confused French accent that made all the female staff sigh.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So how was it?" Cyborg asked so musically and cheerfully that Robin had to resist the urge to pull back his fist and slug him in the face. Robin and Starfire had arrived at the Tower and walked into the living room to find Cyborg on the sofa watching TV. Starfire sighed and collapsed into a leather armchair.

"I am quite exhausted, and request to be the next to do the showering, if that does not interfere with…."

"Sorry Star but we still have so much to work on," Sarah giggled perkily as she enjoyed one of the many beers that Beast Boy had 'won'. (Confused? see chapter 3, I redid it…again!) At least **she** could hold her alcohol.

"Oh…I remember," The alien moaned her head falling back into the cushion.

"Work? For what?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow.

"For the party of course!" she smiled cheerfully.

"You've got to be…." Robin started but was quickly interrupted by Raven.

"Never ever **ever** again," Raven said angrily as she quickly walked into the room and began to fill a teapot with water.

"Hey! You're the one who made me go through with it!" Beast Boy argued walking in after her.

"Made you? I didn't make you do anything. You wanted to go through with it," She retorted, placing the teapot on the stove and turning it on. She turned around to face Beast Boy arms crossed.

"Well you wanted me to!" He said defiantly.

"That has nothing to do with the fact you ripped my dress in front of the entire crew," Raven retorted her eyes burning with rage.

"It was an acci-"

"How could it be an accident FIVE TIMES IN A ROW?" She yelled just as the teapot began to whistle, making her anger look even fiercer. Everyone ducked, awaiting an explosion of some sort, but nothing happened.

"Raven how come your powers haven't done anything?" Robin asked surprised.

"Yeah usually everything would be like….KABOOM! Or kkkkuurssuuuugh, or meeeeeeelt, or….." Cyborg tried to think of good sound effects but the result only made him sound stupider.

'"I…I guess I have my powers…under control," She paused as she poured the water into a cup and placed a teabag in.

"Finally!" Beast Boy grumbled. Raven felt a sudden pang in her heart.

"Beast Boy," Robin said angrily, "Apologize."

"It makes no difference," Raven said quickly, as she glided out of the room with her tea. The team waited until they we're sure she was gone.

"Beast Boy that was uncalled for!"

"How could you be so rude to friend Raven?"

"What's your problem, man?"

"BB you hurt her feelings!"

The four angrily berated him at once.

"Hey I'm sorry okay!" He mumbled knitting his eyebrows together.

"Tell that to her!" Robin said, pointing his finger out the door where Raven had just left.

"What?" Beast Boy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, and while your at it, tell her, that we're leaving in ten minutes, so you better have her down here," Cyborg added.

"And be sure that you two change clothes!" Sarah called out as he glared at them and left.

"Why do we need to change from our uniforms?" Robin asked.

"Because, you have to dress cool when you're in my house!" Sarah said matter-of-fact tone. Starfire and Robin stared down at their uniforms.

"Well I mean come on Robin! I can't have you wear tights in my house! People will think you're gay! And some of my butlers are homosexual!" Sarah complained.

"Their not tights," Robin growled defensively

"What are they then?" Sarah asked bewildered.

"Duh! Custom made Under Armour! Same with Beast Boy's outfit," Robin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The three stared back at him strange looks on their faces.

Beast Boy grumbled trudged down the hallway and eventually came to Raven's room. But he stopped to hear her sobbing. He quickly froze listening, pressing his ear to the door.

"I must calm down, I cannot cry," He heard her say softly. He then heard her walk to the other side of the room and the sound of a drawer being opened. He then heard a rattling sound, something popping off and more rattling. He then heard Raven sigh, the popping sound again and a little more rattling. Then it stopped. Beast Boy then slowly knocked on the door.

"Who's there? " came Raven's voice as she walked up to the door. She opened it in her routine half way and narrowed her eyes when she saw it was Beast Boy.

"What?" she asked sourly.

"I…ah…um….I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I guess I was just fed up with all that perfume crap and stuff…." He said nervously looking at his feet.

"Forgiven," she replied making Beast Boy look up surprised, "I'm sorry I dragged you into it on my part. But then again, I had a feeling you'd rather do something with me then have me do it with another guy." Beast Boy's eyes widened as Raven smirked.  
"I'll be down in a minute," She said before Beast Boy could even tell her they we're leaving. She then shut the door.

'Damn those physic girls,' Beast Boy thought, walking back to the living room.

'_They know everything._'

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Okay guys, here it is!" Sarah squealed as she slammed the door to her silver Lexus. Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy stared in awe as they piled out of the T-car. Cyborg merely grinned. It's not like he hadn't seen his girlfriend's house before.

"This house is..." Robin started in amazement.

"A CASTLE!" Beast Boy finished, his eyes sparked with excitement. (Is that not one of the gayest sayings ever? His eyes sparked with excitement? I'm going to have to use that more often.)

"A castle?" Raven asked with amusement.

"It's okay Raven no need to be modest, my house **is** huge!" Sarah smiled exuberantly, as they crunched down the white graveled driveway lined with neatly pruned bushes.

"**I'm** being modest?" Raven asked dumbfounded as they reached the large brick stairway. However, it was true. Sarah Simm's house was the biggest in Jump City. It's one of those houses that will someday be made into a museum where people look around in awe at every single room and gasp in amazement at how freaking rich this person was. (You've been to one of those, right?) Sarah pressed the button on the intercom.

"Hey guys! It's Sarah," she spoke, or more like yelled, into the intercom. The large **cedar **door opened to reveal a maid with blonde hair in french braid and bright blue eyes. If she had some Bonne Belle lip gloss, Steve Madden stiletto heels and a huge ass, she and Sarah could have been mistaken for twins.

"Hello Collette," Sarah smiled as the Titans examined the front hallway. It had a high ceiling with a vast marble floor, with two red carpeted grand stairways leading up to the second floor. A giant bouquet of exotic orchids stood between the two grand stairways"Mademoiselle Sarah, we have prepared your rooms," She curtsied.

"Coolness!" Sarah winked and beckoned the rest of the stunned crew to the right of the hall, which connected to a huuuuge dining room, with a long **cedar** table and another huge bouquet of Lilies and eucalyptus in the middle. The walls were painted a deep red, almost maroon. They all sat at the end of the table and occupied six of what seemed to be other 200 chairs. Trays of pastries, scones, biscuits, and a china teapot we're placed out. Collette filled the crew's cups with tea as they all eagerly grabbed the various sweets.

"First of all...omg...OMG! RAVEN!" Sarah jumped out of the fancy carved **cedar** (could they get anymore cedar? I'm going to start bolding that word! ) dining chair, making it fall over.

"WHAT?" Raven screeched in surprise, dropping her scone.

"YOU'RE WEARING CLOTHES!"

"WHAT THE HELL SARAH? I ALWAYS WEAR CLOTHES! I DON'T WALK AROUND NAKED!"

"But wouldn't that be awesome?" Beast Boy added, grinning dreamily. Raven glared.

'NO BUT REAL CLOTHES! LIKE YOU'RE WEARING GUESS CAPRIS! OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD! COLLETE! GET MY FREAKING CAMERA!" she screamed. Cyborg grabbed Sarah.

"Sarah it's okay...everyone's dressed casually right now...it's no BIG deal," he cooed. Sarah smiled.

"But you aren't dressed at all..." she grinned. Cyborg furrowed his eyebrows and smiled thinly. Sarah giggled and planted a wet kiss on his lips.

The troops tried to ignore the couple making out in front of them.

"Raven you've got some powder on your left boob," Beast Boy said jokingly. Raven looked up at him incredulously, mouth stuffed with a donut.

"Beash Boy...go fufh awh fwag pow," she said while chewing, trying hard not to scream and loose control.

"What was that?" he asked confused.  
"Go fuck a flag pole," Robin stated quickly as he sipped his tea. (It's like Raven and Robin switched personalities!)

"Why a flag pole?" Beast Boy asked even more confused.

"It can't run away from you?" Robin guessed laughing.

"Man Raven you suck at comebacks..." Beast Boy sniggered.

"Your **mother **sucks at comebacks!" Starfire blurted out. Everyone turned to her alarmed.

"OOH! FIRE!" the alien girl snarled making her fingers dance back and forth.  
"No, Starfire we already went over this! It's OOH! BURN!" Cyborg lectured.

"Oh you are correct Cyborg! My _'bad'_..." she apologized.

"What the hell?" Robin asked astounded.

"I've been teaching her slang lessons, and in exchange she has been teaching me Tamaranian!" Cyborg grinned.

"Starfire, you know my mom is dead!" Beast Boy gestured.

"Yeah my mom is to," said Robin.

"My ma isn't alive either," Cyborg agreed.

"I believe my mother is dead. Well truthfully, I have no idea what happened to her," Starfire nodded. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Your **dad**?" asked Cyborg.

"Well actually, Dad died to," Beast Boy said folding his arms.

"Yep same here," Robin agreed.  
"As well for me," Starfire smiled.

"WE ARE ALL ORPHAAAANS!" Beast Boy wailed. There was another moment of silence after that.

"Why Sarah!" Starfire smiled, breaking the ice.

"Yeah?" asked the blonde.

"You are bad."

"At what?"

"AT LIFE." Starfire growled grimly eyes popping and lips pressed together in a thin line, which could be a fair comparison to an angry goose. Sarah burst into tears.

"Thaaaat's my girl," Cyborg chuckled at Starfire, as gamma rays of hatred shot from Sarah's watery eyes.

"I-I'm not b-bad at life I-I'm rich a-and p-popular..." Sarah sobbed into Cyborg's chest.

"Sarah get a grip woman!" Robin said rolling his masked eyes.

"Let's just stop arguing!" Beast Boy sighed.

"Well then _stop STARING_** _AT MY BOOBS_**!" Raven yelled. Collete walked in with Sarah's camera and then stopped, shocked.

"I-I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!" she cried and ran out of the room dropping the camera. The team stared wide eyed.

"And what was that you we're saying earlier about the **butlers** being gay?" Robin asked bewildered.  
"Uugh...nothing makes sense anymore..." Raven moaned clutching her head.

"COLLETTE! ADVIL!" Sarah yelled throatily, rubbing her mascara stained cheeks.

"**No**!" Raven quickly protested, rising from her seat, "I **don't** want to see your lesbian French maid!"  
"**Oh my god Raven**. Do you know **how** much I'd pay to see you have lesbian sex with some French girl?" Beast Boy announced, grinning insanely. With this the girl stared at him forehead throbbing, eyebrows twitching.

"Raaaaven?" Starfire asked quietly with worry in her voice. Raven grabbed the teapot off the table and tightly gripped it's handle.

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?" Cyborg sang, rather badly. Raven picked up the teapot.

"Raven what are you..." but before Beast Boy finished the teapot had smashed against his head, the expensive china shattering against his skull, the warm liquid pouring down his face. Beast Boy fell over as Raven stormed out of the room. Robin soon got up and followed as the others tried to aid Beast Boy's concussion.

Raven grabbed the bottle and popped off the cap. Pouring out a couple of the pills, she stuffed them into her mouth and swallowed. Putting them back in her capri pocket, she turned just in time to see Robin.

"Hey Raven, you okay?" Robin asked shutting the glass door as he walked out on the vast balcony. Raven gazed out into the Simm's acres and acres of a "backyard".

"Fine," she replied grimly.

"I'm sorry everyone's been acting so...strange lately..." Robin said awkwardly. Raven glared at him.  
"Why do you always come to comfort the women in times of distress?" she asked suspiciously.  
"Aah..." Robin hesitated. Raven giggled.   
"I'm only kidding," she laughed. Robin smirked as he collapsed into a wooden lawn chair with striped canvas.

"But everyone has been acting weird..." Raven agreed nodding her head.

"Especially you," he added. Raven turned to him a worried look in her eye.

"What do you...?"

"You've been much more emotionally lately. Yelling, crying, laughing. Not that I have a problem with that but..." Raven turned her head, avoiding his gaze.

"That's not Advil is it?" He asked his voice hard. Her eyebrows started to twitch again.

"Raven, what are you taking? Is that even a prescription? You can't..."

"IT'S ZINTHOS," she hissed tears dropping from her face as she closed her eyes.

"Zinthos...?" he asked with confusion.

"It's a drug...it's from Azarath..."

"Well that's obvious. But I didn't know that's what Zinthos meant. A drug?"

"That's not what it means! It means unleash! That's what Zinthos does! It unleashes your emotions in a safe way. It was made especially for me when I prepared to leave Azarath."

"But that's not what it's been doing for you! You've obviously been overdosing! You've been 'unleashing' to much for your own good. Think about it! In battle your powers will go berserk!"

"It helps okay? When I can't meditate, sometimes I have to use this...in emergencies..."

"**Raven**, this_ isn't_ an emergency. How long have you been using this?" He rose from the lawn chair walking up to Raven. Tears silently cascaded from her eyes.

"I don't know...ever since...things started acting up. And that's been as long as I can remember." she said quietly.

"What is the problem? Is there is anything I can do to help? Someone obviously has an influence on you Raven. This is more than your powers. You haven't been meditating nearly as much as you should be! Youare **slacking** off. And you know it." Raven covered her face with her hands, trying hard not to let Robin see her cry.

"Raven does this has to do with Beast Boy?"

"I don't know! I don't know what his problem is either! He has gotten so weird!" she sobbed. It was quiet for a moment as Raven silently cried and Robin thought,

"It might be because of Cyborg's playboys," Robin said breaking the…quiet…ness.

"Huh?"

"Remember? It happened back when he was cleaning out some junk in his room….sort of," Robin began.

"Man! Going out with someone like Sarah sucks!" Cyborg moaned, dropping a cardboard box filled with magazines on the coffee table.

"Why? I thought you liked Sarah!" said Robin.

"Yeah but she's such a GOOD GIRL she won't go out with me if I keep reading…."

"PLAYBOYS!" Beast Boy screamed ecstatic.

"Yeah! She said the only bunnies I'm allowed to see are the ones in the zoo and her!"

"There aren't bunnies in the zoo…." Robin began.

"I KNOW! I can't look at the wittle bunnies," He whimpered like a little boy, his lips trembling.

"WHOA WAIT A MINUTE! SARAH'S A PLAYBOY BUNNY?" BB yelled astounded.

"Um…I wasn't supposed…to tell…you that," Cyborg cut Beast Boy off.

"So, I've decided to hand down this treasure to chest a less fortunate being," the metal man continued sadly. Cyborg and Robin automatically turned to Beast Boy.

"They're all yours." He said coldly.

"YEEEEEEEEHEEEEE!" Beast Boy screamed about to leap for the box, when Robin grabbed and stopped him.

"Cyborg are you insane? Giving Beast Boy a box of playboys is like giving a monkey a loaded gun!" he grimaced trying to hold BB back.

"AH! But a monkey could hurt other people! With this I could only hurt myself!" He said knowledgably as he broke free from Robin and stood up.

"Yeah, but you could **change** into a monkey…." Robin started.

"But he doesn't have a gun," Cyborg added. Robin put his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"You have a point there," He said now scratching his chin. There was a silence as Robin continued to scratch his chin. After finishing the scratching of his chin he shrugged.

"So, you think you're going to hurt yourself by doing this?" Robin asked suspiciously. Beast Boy nodded silently grinning like a mad man. Robin paused for another moment.

"Okay, be my guest," he said as he walked off. Cyborg sniggered and left as Beast Boy leapt up to the box and grabbed a pile of the magazines, scanning through every page, drool slipping from his mouth.

2 hours later…..

"Hey Beast Boy you okay? You've been reading those things for about two hours now," Robin said as he walked up to the couch. Robin looked down at Beast Boy and his eyes grew wide. Beast Boy was lying down on his back, a magazine covering his face, and other various magazines scattered across his body.

"The bunnies….." he wailed.  
"Beast Boy..?" Robin asked hesitantly.

"Ooohh the bunnies…." Beast Boy moaned. Robin sighed and picked up the box.

"I knew that monkeys and lethal weapons didn't go together…." He muttered carrying off the box. Raven then walked in the room eyeing the cardboard box suspiciously.

"Just….doing…the…dishes! Yeah! I'm doing…er…them…" Robin stopped at how odd this sentence sounded. Raven stared at him blankly for a moment.

"You…have fun with that," She replied awkwardly. Robin grinned and gave her the thumbs up as he walked away with the 'dishes'. Raven sat down on the couch, only to have landed on something hard and uncomfortable.

"Ugggh…." Beast Boy moaned his hand over his head. Raven quickly sat up.

"Oh, sorry," she replied hastily. The shape shifter sat up and Raven stepped back surprised. Beast Boy looked terrible. His eyes we're red and tired, his hair a rumpled mess, and dried drool had hardened at the edges of his mouth.

"Bunnies," He moaned to himself.  
"BUNNIES," he yelled louder, glaring at Raven. Raven flinched, walking back slowly.

"WHERE ARE MY BUUUUNNIES?" he growled, getting up and searching around.

"The…bunnies?" Raven asked alarmed. Beast Boy stared at her for a moment nodding angrily.

"Uh, I don't know what you're…." But before Raven could finish a look of comprehension dawned on Beast Boy's face.  
"Bunny!" He grinned, his eyes glazed. Raven backed up even more, eyes wide. Beast Boy got up and continued to walk towards Raven.

"Bunny! Bunny! Bunny!" He grinned insanely now getting more and more closer hopping everytime he said bunny. Raven backed up against the window terror on her face.

"Beast Boy what's…"

"BUNNY RAVEN!" He smiled inches away from Raven. Raven closed her eyes and bashed Beast Boy on the head. He froze, and clonked on the floor. He must have been sleepwalking. Raven sighed, and sat down on the sofa, turning on the television.

"Friend Raven! Foo foo! I do not wish to see you, walking up to Beast Boy and bopping him on the head!" Starfire said as she sat down next to Raven.

"Shut it," was Raven's short reply.

"That's what he meant?" Raven asked in utter shock.

"Probably. In his dream state, he must have seen you, and pictured you as a Playboy bunny. Since he couldn't reach you before you smashed him, he must have gotten a strange sort of way routine in his mind, like he wanted to feel you up or something. But since you always beat him up when he is about to, it just repeats the cycle." Robin lectured, sounding more like a professor every moment, "Sleepwalking has a strange way of hypnotizing people, after all."

"So are you saying….that to end this weird perversion he has is to let him do perverted things to me, and let him get away with it?" Raven asked angrily.

"It could help," Robin suggested meekly, "But I'd wait until he wants to and not force it upon him…."

"And CYBORG was the one who gave them to him?" She demanded, her eyes about to shift any moment.

"Well I guess you could say that he-" But before Robin could finish Raven stormed off back into the mansion, her fists flaming with black aura.  
"OR IT COULD BE THE FACT HE'S RELATED TO PAMELA ANDERSON!" he yelled after her. But it was too late. Raven was on the warpath again. Robin ran back inside, in an attempt to help settle things down. Sarah was now pressing an icepack against Beast Boy's head, while Starfire was in conversation with Cyborg about some weird food she made last week. Everyone looked up in shock to see the girl in her fury.

"**YOU**!" She pointed at Cyborg, growling with her demonic counterpart voice that made everyone back up scared out of their freaking minds. Raven jumped on the table, eyes glowing, hair waving, and black energy at hand.

"M-me?" Cyborg asked terrified, slowly edging for the door.

"**YOU** PUT UPON BEAST BOY THE CURSE OF THE PLAYBOY BUNNIES!" She said once again in her deep inhuman demon voice. The team cowered in fear.

"The p-play b-boys?" the robot stuttered, inching further and further towards the exit.

"**YOU**," She grimaced pointing again at Cyborg, "SHALL PAY, FOR PUTTING ME THROUGH SUCH IMMATURE PERVERTED GREEN TORTURE!" Without another word she jumped off the table flying towards Cyborg who screamed like a little girl to the tenth power.

Dear lord help us all, maybe it's a good thing Raven overdosed on the drug afterall. I mean sure she was about to become a human jackhammer and fuck up Cyborg physically and mentally, but hey, if she HADN'T taken the Zinthos, Sarah wouldn't have a house anymore.

……But then again….Raven wouldn't be this angry in this first place…..;

Main lesson:

DON'T DO DRUGS, ESPECIALLY IF YOUR FATHER IS AN INHUMAN DEMON FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION THAT HAS A STRONG INFLUENCE ON YOUR FEELINGS, EMOTIONS, AND MOST OF ALL RAGING FURY.

Soooo that's chapter….er….8? Well, I'm really looking forward to the chapters coming up, because this is when the story starts getting good.

ESPECIALLY THE PARTY WOOOO MAN. Just trust me, if you had to read one chapter, read the party. Of course I haven't even started that chapter yet! Anyways in the next chapter?

Is it even worth saying because usually when I do these things I end up coming up with a completely new idea, and screwing this one.

Oh well here's what I have 'planned'. (pfft yeah like I actually have those things called plans)

Can you say dance lessons? But for what? And we'll be seeing a lot of characters old and new! Of course, then there's the part with the getting ready for the party. Let's just say there's going to be a lot of "_tight_" situations…literally...hehehe.

Oh and an old friend coughabsolutelyfuckingenemycough comes to visit! Don't think their going to like what they see though! Tee hee!

Next time on Pretty Baby!

Stay tuned! (Yah like it's a TV show….omg would that not be freaking awesome?)


	9. Two Words: Bologna Sandwich

And you thought I wasn't coming back.

I apologize for making you guys wait for over two years.

………………………that sounds so horrible. But really I'm sorry. Seriously. But the story redeems itself. I hope.

Read on and enjoy bitches. (and read my note at the bottom.)

**REVIEW and give me feedback if your read otherwise im not going bother continuing the story**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Bumble Bee walked up to the large cedar doors of the Sims's mansion and knocked three times. The Titans East had been notified to meet the other Titans to help plan the party in their honor. According to Sarah, a big suprise for the girls was in store. Whatever in god's name that means.

"Are you sure this is where were supposed to meet the Titans?" asked Speedy raising an eyebrow.

"Positive, that's what Starfire said in her message." replied Bumble Bee as she waited for someone to answer.

"Starfire..." Speedy trailed off slowly staring blankly at Bumble Bee. Bumble Bee looked back at him blinking.

"What? She's nice..." She replied slowly.

"She's also partly retarded," said Speedy. Bumble Bee punched him in the arm.

"JUST BECAUSE THAT _ONE_ TIME..."

"**BUMBLE BEE**, SHE THOUGHT MY UNDERWEAR WAS A _TOASTER_!"

"Si senor, we told her that they warmed your buns!" chuckled Mas in his full throttle Mexican Spanish god knows what accent.

"But Mas, wouldn't that be an oven?" asked Menos, as the twins walked up the stairs to join their fellow titans at the door.

"Go away, no one likes you," Said Bumble Bee to the Mexican midgets. But they continued to chuckle. Annoyingly. And they never went away. Annoyingly.

"SHE PUT TOAST IN MY BOXERS!"

"WELL THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE GIVEN HER YOUR BOXERS!"

"GIVEN HER MY BOXERS? SHE RIPPED THEM OFF MY BODY!"

The doors opened to reveal Collette, the hot lesbian French maid that Beast Boy wanted to fuck Raven, but never ended up happening. So far.

"Well _hello_ there," She said to Bumble Bee, scanning her from head to toe more than a few times.

"Uh...where are..." asked Bumble Bee, starting to feel a tad awkward.

"Right this way!" said Collette, curtseying as she welcomed the pseudo Titans in.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg were sprawled around the large plasma screen TV in the Sims's den "planning the guest list for the party" or in other words watching America's Next Top Model.

"Sakesha! Don't let Sakesha go! Tyra come on snap out of it she's beautiful!" Cyborg whined at the TV, gripping the edges of his leather armchair.

"It's all god damn Monique's fault for having that stupid cock eye. They think that it's unique and artistic. You know what I see? Ostrich." Beast Boy grumbled shaking his head.

"Man I would so bang that Asian chick," Robin added, glued to the TV.

"Robin you know that's a dude right..." said Beast Boy.

"Uh..."

"WHATS UP GUYS?" Speedy busted through the doorway making a grand entrance. Cyborg fumbled for the remote and instinctively changed the channel.

"TOUCH DOWN!!!" He yelled jumping out of his seat, arms above his head.

"SPEEDY MCSEEDY!" cried Beast Boy running to give the man a high five.

"What did you just call me???"

"Speeeeeeedy, how's it going man?" asked Robin, patting the spot next to him on the leather sofa for him to sit down.

"Going well Robin, how bout you guys?" Grinned Speedy, taking his spot next to Robin on the sofa. But before anyone could continue, the two Mexican midgets Mas and Menos (Oh Oh Oh excuse me excuse me I'm so so so sorry...MAS Y MENOS….you know what…we're just calling them the m & m's from now on.) bolted through the doorway and skidded to a halt at the bearskin rug, resulting in it wrapping around them in a bearskin rug burrito.

"Hola Chicos!" chirped Mas, currently stacked on top of Menos.

"Como Estan?" asked Menos below Mas.

"Go away, no one likes you," Said Beast Boy. But they remained rolled up in the bearskin burrito. Annoyingly. And they didn't go away. Annoyingly.

"So Speedy, where's my Aquaman?" asked Cyborg.

"Oh he's..."

But before Speedy could continue, a choir of angels and trumpets sounded.

"He's here!" hissed Speedy. "This always happens whenever he shows up!"

"That's because he's so very incredibly good looking," replied Beastboy in a matter of fact tone. Speedy, Robin, Cyborg, and the M & M's all nodded in agreement as the silhouette of Aqualad materialized in the doorway.

"A face chiseled by the gods," whispered Cyborg faintly.

"Hair softer than an angel's," murmured Robin.

"The physique of Antonio Banderas," muttered Menos.

"But even better," said Mas.

"We most certainly are not homosexual," added Beast Boy. The choir and trumpets ceased as Aqualad stepped through the doorframe in his fully fledged aqua glory.

"Hey guys," said Aqualad.

"Hey," replied the fellow awestruck dumbstruck envy struck (word?) male titans in unison.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to do a photo shoot for Pretty Boy magazine, the third one this year actually. They just can't seem to get enough of me, but hey, I'm not complaining you gotta do what you gotta do right? Plus it keeps me occupied every day of the week, if you old boys know what I mean. It's kind of like that song by Weezer called Tired of Sex. I'm sure most of you guys don't know it, you were most likely in the womb when it came out. I on the other hand was post womb stage and able to hear the words, and true to the lyrics, Monday night I am making Jen, Tuesday night I'm making Lyn, Wednesday night I'm making Raven, but I don't give a fuck if I'm making love come true! So anyways what's up with you guys? Want anything to drink? Vodka? Tequila? Juicy Juice? Whiskey? Let me get you boys something to down and we can swap manly stories next to the fireplace," said Aqualad smiling, his naturally white teeth grinning in such a way that makes girls peel their clothing off in his presence. But these are boys and that would completely change the story so were just not going to go there, okay?

Beast Boy and Cyborg shielded their eyes.

"His teeth...are so...white...blinding…." Cyborg muttered.

"I can't...see...must…..stop...smiling...aaaaaah..." Beast Boy groaned, his eyes squinted slits. Finally Aqualad finished his smile and the boy's torture receded with a mutual sigh of relief.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The girls all sat around Sarah Sims's room waiting for their fourth companion to join them so Sarah could reveal the big 'surprise'.

"Sarah…" started Raven.

"Yeah?"

"How do you witness so much pink everyday without dying?" asked Raven casually as she scanned the perimeter of Sarah's room, or planet pink.

"Well…..with my faith in god and support from my family…" Sarah grasped Raven's hand. "I get by. Every day is a step. But I cope. I cope…."

But everyone knows that secretly, Sarah's secret was that she was secretly Sailor Pink and pink gave her power to beat the evil people who didn't support pink. Secretly. So from the pink energy emanating from the pink things in her room, the radiating pinkness contributes to Sailor Pink's pink power, stored in the pink crystal, enabling her to banish all colorblind evil with the aid of the god damn most ass kicking color in the world.

At least, according to Sarah Sims (also known as Sailor Pink, in case you dumb people didn't pick up on that.)

"Bumble Bee!" squealed Starfire as she flew over to embrace her winged friend who had just entered Sarah's room.

"Here we are Sweetie Bee," smiled Collette, gesturing towards the room.

"Thank Said Bumble Bee awkwardly to the hot lesbian French maid that Beast Boy wanted to fuck Raven, but never ended up happening. So far… (Keep on dreaming, you fucking dreamers.)

"Oh please," Smiled Collette, turning on her heel. "Call me sugarmuffin," she muttered under her breath in a sexy voice before strutting off to dust things or whatever maids do. After an awkward silence, the story continued.

"What's up Star?" asked Bumble Bee.

"I am!" Snickered Starfire. The three girls stared in shock.

"What did you say?" asked Sarah.

Starfire giggled to herself again and then replied, snorting, "I AM."

The girls all stared at her in confusion. After a hysterical fit of levitating laughter, Starfire picked up on the girls' baffled staring and started to explain.

"Well the last time I asked the question of what is up to Beast Boy, he replied with "I am". He then told me that that was the hilarious response. Is this not the hilarious response one would say? Am I not completely hilarious?" questioned the alien as she floated back down to the ground, as if she was the biggest fucking hilarity on the planet since Adam Sandler.

"If you're a boy…." Said Raven slowly.

"Why a boy?" asked the befuddled alien.

"Because…" explained Bumble Bee.

"EEEEEW! We girlth are NOT going to talk about penitheth in thith houthehold! Boyth are ICKY!" a familiar voice came from within the depths of planet pink.

"I know that voice anywhere," mumbled Raven.

"JUTH KIDDING!" yelled Sammy as he popped out of a pile of stuffed animals, adorned in a pink teddy bear suit, arms above his head. "BOYTH ARE GREAT!"

"SAMMY!!!" squealed Sarah.

"What the…" Bumble Bee started.

"Yo Bumble Bee, ith me, Thammy, your danth inthructor for the remainder of the evening! Aren't you juth the cuteth thing!! Mhmmmm yeth you are!" cooed Sammy, taking in the new girl titan as he pinched her cheeks.

"Bitch, PLEASE," said Bumble Bee, taking a step back and removing Sammy's pinchers from her face.

"Why are you in a pink bear costume?" asked Raven.

"Why ith your hair purple?" replied Sammy coolly.

"Touche," said Raven, putting her hand up in defeat.

Sarah spun around excitedly to reveal the suprise.

"Girls, Sammy is teaching us a routine for the opening of the party! WERE PERFORMING!!" squealed Sarah. Because she _never_ does that.

"WHAT!?" chorused Raven and Bumble Bee, while Starfire just stood there with her mouth in a wide open stupid smile, turning her head from Sarah to Sammy and then back to Sarah, obviously with no idea what Sarah meant.

"Oh we are in for a fun night, let me tell you girlth," smiled Sammy eyeing his new dance students.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So then Starfire is all hungry, and she rips off Speedy's boxers and says, "How do I make the toast?"" laughed Aqualad. Everyone except Speedy howled with laughter. Speedy turned to the guffawing (and burritoed) M & M's.

"I fucking hate you." He stated blandly to the Mexican twins. But they continued to laugh. Annoyingly. And they still hadn't gone away. Annoyingly.

"Now you want to see humor," said Robin, leaning back in his seat and taking a sip of his 'adult beverage' thanks to the Sims's abundant alcohol cabinet, "you need to come to our place for a day and check out BB and Rae."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA," Cyborg died laughing, although this could also be the result of his third shot.

"Cyborg..…you do realize that all of this is your fault, right?" asked Robin. There was a moment of silence as Cyborg reflected. Then he and Robin exchanged glances and broke out into obnoxious laughter, much to Beast Boy's reluctance.

"What happens?" asked Speedy curiously.

"What _doesn't_ happen?" replied Cyborg, grinning like an idiot.

"You banged Raven? Right on Beast Boy, same here!" cheered Aqualad, holding his hand up for Beast Boy to high five.

"Well, I haven't exactly……..WAIT WHAT!?" exclaimed Beast Boy incredulously, "YOU HAD SEX WITH RAVEN!?"

"Ahahahhahaa…..haha….ha…." Aqualad looked around and noticed all eyes we're glued on him. Even the bear head on the bearskin rug constricting the M & M's seemed to be eyeing him suspiciously "Uh….so this juicy juice tastes _amazing_…."

"DUDE! TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO RAVEN RIGHT NOW!" yelled Beast Boy rising from his seat.

"Okay , how many beers has Beast Boy had, he is completely hammered," asked Speedy. Cyborg took note of the number of drinks residing by the green imp.

"I'd say roughly….one and a half."

"BEAST BOY!" Robin said in exasperation. "Somebody cut him off, that is way too much. One and a half beers! We might as well have given a monkey a loaded gun!"

"Why does that sound so familiar…" trailed off Cyborg.

"Mhmm, agreed, giving Beast Boy more than one beer is complete suicide," nodded Aqualad while downing his fourth glass of wine.

"What did you do to her!?" Beast Boy growled, still standing.

"Uh…..I…did her?" Aqualad suggested.

"How was it?" Asked Speedy.

"Nice," said Aqualad.

"Nice," congratulated Speedy.

"Nice," agreed Robin. He then looked over to see the raging face of Beast Boy.

"Uh….I mean……Aqualad what the fuck how can you do that to Beast Boy?" Then making sure no one could see, he leaned in and muttered under his breath, "Seriously though, how was it?"

"Nice," winked Aqualad.

"Ni-hi-hiiiiice," grinned Robin, with the thumbs up.

"Yeah Starfire was pretty good too," nodded Aqualad.

"SWEET MOTHER OF SUSAN, WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" screamed Robin jumping to his feat.

"I mean it wasn't that hard I just told her If she was hungry I had a toaster…." Said Aqualad. Speedy had to restrain Robin from completely murdering Aqualad.

"Oh and I did Sarah," recalled Aqualad now looking up to the ceiling and counting girls off on his fingers.

Everyone turned to see Cyborg's reaction. He merely shrugged.

"Yeah, she's a whore," he nodded in agreement.

"Actually, I did all three of them at the same time. In my pimp lair. On the rotating water bed. It was nice."

"Nice," said Mas and Menos in unison still stacked on top of each other.

"Nice," nodded Cyborg.

"CYBORG HE DID _YOUR_ GIRLFRIEND ON HIS ROTATING WATER BED!" Robin yelled in disbelief. "HOW IS THAT **NICE**!?"

"Okay so because he did my girlfriend, I'm supposed to ignore the fact that a rotating water bed is not the crunkest thing you've seen since the word crunk came out?" asked Cyborg.

"Cyborg…man….why do you have to say crunk?" asked Speedy a wincing expression on his face, shaking his head.

"Because I'm black," explained Cyborg.

"Yeah but…..my god…."

"ON WITH THE STORY…" growled Beast Boy, punching his fist into his open palm, while Robin struggled to get free of Speedy's clutches.

"Well we were all at the carnival last year, and I had won a free toaster from some darts game…"

"A toaster!??" interjected Beast Boy "Since when do they give out toasters as carnival prizes!?"

"You _just _told him to continue the story," said Cyborg, rolling his eyes and throwing up his hands in exasperation.

"It was national win a free kitchen appliance day," explained Aqualad.

"Oh," nodded Beast Boy in comprehension. "Continue."

"So then Starfire comes up to me and, finally, after completely fawning all over me, said 'I could sure use a toaster right now.' And I said 'baby, I've got an even better toaster than this one somewhere else…"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!!!" shouted Robin.

"AHEM WHO'S TELLING THE STORY ROBIN?" asked Aqualad. Robin scowled.

"Yeah that's what I _thought_…anyways, I'm escorting Starfire and I see Raven at the whack a mole game….I started whacking the moles, and of course, naturally, after whacking each and every one with complete accuracy and winning a mini fridge, Raven says, 'If you take me back to your place, I'll let you whack my mole.' So I said, 'Hell if it's a mole worth whacking then I'm there.'"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT RAVENS REPRODUCTIVE ORGANS THAT WAY!?" growled Beast Boy. Now Cyborg had to grab hold of Beast Boy to prevent him from slashing Aqualad's face.

"And then, with both girls on either side of me holding the mini fridge and the toaster, we walked over to the Ferris wheel for what would be the pre party of the shebang bang that was going to go down at my place later, until we came across Sarah. And I said 'Hey babe what's shaking?' and she was all like, 'Oh I'm shaking. I just get so nervous around you, like a nest of infant rattlesnakes is in my stomach and I'm about to throw up the taco bell cheesy gordita crunch I just had as a result of your insanely good looking looks.'"

"Was that supposed to be romantic...?" Asked Speedy.

"Honestly I don't know," paused Aqualad, furrowing his eyebrows and scratching his chin. "Anyhow, then I said, 'Let's make a bet. If I win an oven over there from the squirt gun game, you can….'"

"Whoa whoa whoa man wait just a minute…this all went down on win a free kitchen appliance day?" asked Cyborg.

"Uh yeah, hence the toaster..." replied Aqualad cheekily as he drank another sip of wine.

"There's no way you could have seen Star and Rae, because on that day we all fought the creators of Ben 10 for creating such a lame ass show and as a reward got 5 free refrigerators from the Teen Titans fans," recalled Cyborg.

"5 fridges? That can't be right we don't have five," said Robin, completely disregarding his fleeting fit of rage.

"Well we did have five. Now we just have two. One of them is for food, one of them is for beer that Beast Boy won fighting a bear, and the other three Raven threw at Beast Boy when he walked in on her changing."

"Ooooohhhh yeaaaaaah, I remember that," said Robin.

"I don't!" shouted Beast boy completely confused.

"That's because she threw it at your head, BB," replied Cyborg, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't remember that at all!" Beast Boy exclaimed confused.

"The concussion resulted in memory loss for a week," said Robin. "Oh what a week you missed…"

"Was that the week when…" Speedy trailed off grinning.

"Oh yeah," Robin laughed.

"Ah man that week….what a week…." Cyborg whistled.

"I've just got two words to say about that week….." said Aqualad. "Bologna. Sandwich."

Robin, Cyborg and Speedy (and the M & M's who don't really matter so they are put into parenthesis) burst into laughter.

"Hey HEY. Knock it off. You don't even know what we're talking about," growled Robin annoyed at the twins. But they didn't knock it off. Annoyingly. And they still hadn't gone away. Annoyingly.

"Wait so Aqualad if the girls were with these guys, then who was really at the carnival?" asked Speedy.

"Oh…hmmm. Oh yeah my bad… that was Plasmus and Cinderblock. Sorry I got them confused."

"How can you confuse Plasmas and Cinderblock with Raven and Starfire.….." Robin trailed off completely baffled.

"Now guys," began Beast Boy, "Don't forget he's had four glasses of wine, he's probably incredibly tipsy and…."

"Actually that really did happen," recalled Speedy. Beast Boy stared at Speedy mouth agape.

"Yeah….Sarah came back to the tower with me after the carnival," said Aqualad casually, finishing off his wine. All of the other guys looked at Cyborg after this statement. He merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, she's a slut." Agreed Cyborg.

"But what about Plasmus and Cinderblock?" asked Beast Boy.

Aqualad paused.

"Uh….so this juicy juice tastes _amazing_….."

Before anymore ongoing conversation could continue, Collette entered the door. All boys stopped talking and stared.

"Miss Sims has requested that I notify you that the guest list…."

Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged looks.

"I'm thinking it's time to payback Raven for what she did to me earlier," Cyborg muttered quietly to Beast Boy behind his hand as Collette continued talking, which none of the boys took note of, instead choosing to focus on the French lesbian maid hotness she exuded. Beast Boy's ears perked as soon as he heard the word Raven. He leaned in with a devious grin and a raised eyebrow.

"I'm thinking it's time for a good jack off," Beast Boy whispered back. Cyborg stiffened in his seat and raised an eyebrow.

"Say what?"

"I said 'I agree'," said Beast Boy, his expression unchanged.

"Oh cause for a minute I thought you said…"

"Hey Maid!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Actually my name…."

"Yeah so we were wondering if you'd be interested in ….….a negotiation," Beast Boy said slowly.

"Yeah…" Cyborg grinned. The fellow Titans stared in a state of curiosity and drunkenness, wondering what the dynamic demented drunken duo had in store. "We were thinking…"

"WE CAN GIVE YOU SOMETHING AND IN EXCHANGE YOU CAN MAKE A MOVE ON RAVEN!" Beast Boy blurted out quickly and then sighed. Cyborg blinked wide eyed.

"Man, I was just going to say tell her that I died from the serious injury she caused me, but that is a much better idea!" grinned Cyborg enthusiastically.

"Alright Beast Boy!" said Robin clapping.

"Good thinking!" approved Aqualad.

"THAT IS THE BEST IDEA SINCE DISNEYLAND!" cried Speedy, ecstatic and arms in the air.

"Senor es…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP," screamed Aqualad. And by some miracle, they did. And their small hearts grew three sizes that day.

"Maybe Mas," said Menos, "Maybe shutting the fuck up isn't so bad after all." So they both refrained from speaking annoyingly after all. And all the who's down in Whoville okay we are done here. On with the story.

"So Collette, would you do that?" asked Cyborg hopefully, "and in exchange…"

"I AM SO THERE," squealed Collette running out the door to find her sweetie. Or tartie, since we're talking about Raven here.

"TITANS GO!" yelled Robin. All the Titans sprang from their positions, abandoning their empty alcoholic beverages and the burritoed M & M's to catch a glimpse of what would be an interesting night.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"OKAY AND ONE TWO THREE FOUR FIVE THIXTH THEVEN EIGHT AND ONE…"

"SAMMY . YOU'VE BEEN DANCING FOR FIVE HOURS. WE STOPPED THREE HOURS AGO," yelled Bumble Bee in aggravation.

Sarah wailed. Raven folded her arms and stared at the ceiling. Starfire made dust bunny angels on the dance room's wooden floor (yes the Sim's had a dance studio). They had been continuing these activities the past three hours, and in no way shape or form is that sad.

Suddenly the door opened and Collette emerged into the dance studio.

All four girls turned to stare, while Sammy continued to dance in front of the mirrors to some European dance beat.

"Miss Raven, may I please see you in the hall for a moment?" asked Collette.

"Um….I guess," she replied slowly getting to her feet and walking to the hallway. The two stood in the hallway.

Collette inhaled a deep breath, "Miss Raven…It has come to my attention that you are very attractive…"

Raven stood there arms crossed and expressionless. She wasn't an idiot. She knew something was going on. Or maybe Zinthos caused immunity to being hit on by lesbians.

"And…."

"Do it!" Raven and Collette turned to hear a voice coming from behind a plant. Raven's eyebrows furrowed.

"They can't be…." She walked over to the plant and kicked it over to reveal Beast Boy.

"YOU LITTLE!" Raven snarled baring her teeth. Beast Boy scampered down the hall where Raven discovered four other suspicious looking plants looking incredibly out of place.

"SHOW'S OVER!" Raven growled raising her hands up, causing the four potted plants to explode in black energy, revealing Cyborg, Robin, Aqualad, and Speedy.

"ALL OF YOU!? YOU IMPUDENT IMPERTINENT INSOLENT…."

"Hey Raven," smiled Aqualad winking.

"Hey….." she smiled back dreamily then continued, "BACK STABBING PERVERTED…MPPPPH!"

Before she could finish Collette had grabbed Raven and planted her lips onto hers. Starfire, Sarah, Bumble Bee, and Sammy all ran to the doorway. Even the M & M's had decided to randomly roll their burritoed way to witness the scene, to make it all the more mortifying. And every single person at the crazy incident had the same look upon their face: SWEET MOTHER OF SUSAN.

"Nice," said Beast Boy.

"DITHGUTHING!" screamed Sammy covering his eyes.

Raven finally struggled free and fell to the ground. Before she could kill anybody and destroy the world and all existence in a fit of rage, however, she looked up to see a blinding light envelop Collette. And the result was completely mindboggling. Yes, mindboggling.

"TERRA!?" chorused the entire Titan Team. And there was Terra. The French braid, maid outfit, and huge boobs were gone, but other than that there was no mistake Terra was standing right in front of them.

"We thought you we're dead!" said Robin in disbelief.

"I thought I was too!" said Terra, in equal disbelief.

"Wait, what?" said Cyborg. She then turned to the stunned Raven on the ground.

"Raven…thank you so much…whatever you did you set me free from my false life of…."

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME," said Aqualad, stepping out of the on looking crowd of drunk boys. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT TERRA, INSTEAD OF BEING DEAD, WAS REALLY REINCARNATED AS SOME HOT FRENCH MAID?"

"Hey Terra," smiled Aqualad winking.

"Hey…." she smiled back dreamily.

"THAT'S INSANE BUT ALSO KIND OF HOT!" yelled Aqualad.

"Yeah I don't know how it happened, I thought for sure when I was a victim of Slade he would have just killed me, but I guess he's a pervert like every other guy in this story."

"Nice," said all the guys in unison.

"GROTH," said Sammy, by himself.

"Raven broke the spell though! And now," said Terra hands on her hips, turning to Beast Boy. "It's time Beast Boy. You have to choose. Date me….or" Terra looked down to see Raven still on the ground blowing a strand of hair out of her face, "Raven."

"Uhhhhh……can you guys just date each other?"

"Nice," said Starfire. Everyone looked at her strangely, but then pretended it never happened because things were already too emotionally unsettling.

"NO," chorused Terra and Raven in unison.

"No I think I'm going to pick that option," nodded Beast Boy.

"But that's…you can't……why would…..uuuuughhh!" Terra threw her hands up in despair and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Is he always like this!?"

"All the time," replied Raven, now sitting cross legged on the floor with her arms folded as if she hadn't just made out with her sworn enemy.

"Beast Boy, you have to choose," said Terra.

"No, you can date," he replied.

"Choose."

"I'm good actually."

"Choose."

"Nah, that's okay."

"CHOOSE."

"Make out again?"

"IF YOU DON'T CHOOSE I WILL……"

"Hey Terra…even though you've like 'rediscovered yourself' and whatnot are you still going to be my pastry chef? Cause like, I really like those cream puffs and technically you can't leave because Daddy hired you and…."

"Actually Terra, she has a point," Said Robin.

"What?"

"You can't rejoin us. You are employed as a pastry chef here."

"I can quit…"

"Actually," came a voice out of nowhere, "you can't." Mr. Simms, the mayor of the City and Sarah's father walked out of the shadows of the corridor.

"SLADE!?" Robin yelled, getting into fighting position.

"Rudolph?" offered Mr. Sims.

"Daddy!" Sarah smiled.

"Hello Titans! I presume you have the guest list ready for tomorrow's party? I need it now…"

The girls all turned and stared at the boys. Who, instead of making a guest list, argued over toasters and drank wine and vodka while watching America's Next Top Model. Productive. Speedy, grabbing a post it note out of his pocket, scrawled names on it and then presented it to the mayor.

"Here you go, Mr. Sims," he smiled weakly. Mr. Sims took the paper and scanned it.

"Excellent choices! I am most excited to meet Hannah Montana!"

"Who did you…." Cyborg began turning to Speedy.

"HELLO? Can we refocus? Why can't I rejoin!?" asked Terra annoyed.

"Oh! Well because, in any normal occupation you have the alternative to quit, unless you work for me," explained Mr. Sims.

"Why?" asked Terra.

"Well," he chuckled, "Because I'm Mr. Sims!"

"But that doesn't……"

"Well off we go Collette, you've got quite a few pastries to make," he chortled merrily (Santa?), and with that, took Terra's hand and dragged her with him down the hallway. "Ta ta for now Titans!" He called back.

"That was really weird," Said Bumble Bee.

"So…..now what?" asked Starfire.

"Now?" repeated Sarah, turning to face all the Titans.

"WE GET READY TO PARTY!"

Well...that was certainly some effective planning.

I don't know how long it's been since I last wrote but I started this story when I was 13…explaining why it sucks so bad. I'm a lot older now. Legal! Yay. So for all of my loyal readers (do any of you guys still read this?) this is for you! Let me know because I do read every single review and I do remember my fans. In fact I didn't study for three tests tommorow because I felt so guilty reading your comments..plz forgive me ):


End file.
